digimon tamers
by A stone heart
Summary: This takes place a couple of year after runway locomon.the digimon are Appearing out of no where and the tamers digivice arnt Warning them when the digimon arrive will the new tamer know why first fanfic so R&R some Language next chapter up soon
1. what a day

don't own digimon

This takes place a couple of year after runway locomon

Every thing returns to normal and the tamers are happy to get there digimon back and the same goes for the digimon but the digimon cant stay for long they can only stay for as long as a month at the most and then they have to go back to the digi world for a couple of months then they can go back to the real world again.

It was the end of a school day and Jeri was coming out of the school gates she was walking home alone today because Takato was of with the cold and kazu and kenta are in detention for doing something stupid as normal and Henry had something to do after school and rika doesn't go to the same school but she trying to get her mum to let her transfer to Jeri school

As Jeri was walking out the school gate she was to busy thinking to herself to notice where she was walking she walk in to the girl that made her life a liven hell every time she met her. Jeri didn't even know the girls name she didn't even know if the girl went to the same school.

The girl turn around angry at Jeri and said "what do you think you're doing"

Jeri just turned and simply said "s-sorry I di-didn't mean it I wa-" Jeri was cut of by the girl

"You were what getting in my way" the girl said with a annoyed tone in her voice

The girls friends started to form a group in front of Jeri. Jeri just turned and ran the girls chased after her.

she ran past a couple of shop lucky for her rika was in one of them with her mom. At that moment rika saw her friend running past the cloths shop she was in. Then she saw the group of girl running after Jeri she turned to her mom who was holding a pink dress

"Emm" rika said trying to make up any excuse so she wouldn't need to where the dress "I need to go get Jeri at the park I said we would meet up after school"

Rumiko just looked at her daughter and she could tell that there was something else wrong and didn't even try to argue with rika

"Well we will need to go shopping next week then but" no one was listing rika ran out the shop before her mother stated talking

Rika knew Jeri would try to run home and she would need to go through the park to get there so rika headed in the direction of the park

_Up a head_

Jeri reached the entrance of the park thinking awe good nearly home she took a look back to see if the girls had stop chasseing her but then realizing that they were catch up to her

_Up a head of Jeri_

There was a girl her hair was blond shoulder length it was tied back in a pony tail her eyes were blue she was warring a gray top with a style on it looking like there were thorn and stems coming around her left shoulder the thorns and stems had a darker shade of gray with her silver headphone hanging out and she was warring dark blue jeans that had a rip on the right knee on her right arm was black band around her wrist

She look at the shadows of the trees "you know you can come out no one is here and if they did come you would here them by a mile she" said with a smile she had a Scottish ascent

And out came a digimon wolf like standing on it back two legs. Silver covered part of it left side of it face. It wore a dark blue sleeve on it right arm that ran right up it arm it fur was dark so it would be hard to track in the shadows it had one red eye and one green the red eye was on the left side

"As long as you are positive it safe to come out" the wolf like creator said in a females voce

The Girl just look at her digimon and spoke wolfdramon "it cool and plus this is Japan they should be used to monster running around" both partner and digimon laughed

"You now you shouldn't be a stereotype" wolfdramon said with a smile then she paused "there people coming"

"Well don't just stand there hide" and before the tamer knew it the digimon was gone she started walking not realize that a girl called Jeri was about to run in to her

Jeri was to busy looking over her shoulder to now where she was going and then Jeri ran in to the back of the girl

They both fell to the ground the blond girl got up straight away

"Hey watch where you are going" with annoyance in her voice as she look at Jeri

"Aw not again" with tears starting to run down her face

Girl felt sorry for Jeri not realising the real reason why Jeri was crying

"Hey it okay it not that big of a deal I'm just saying be careful next time" the girl said with laughter in her voce after she said it she saw a group of girl running towards them

She said with annoyance still in her voice "are they chasing you" Jeri just nodded her head to answer the girls question

The girl thought to herself why in hell is a big group of girl going after one girl that look like she wouldn't even hurt a fly

Jeri was about to get up and run but as soon as she got up the girl grabbed her arm Jeri look at the girl in shock thinking that the girl seemed nice to start with but didn't no what to think now

The girl just spoke "your not going anywhere we are going to sort this out" Jeri didn't know what to think was the girl on her side or was she on there side the group of girls ran up to the two

The girl who started this in the first place walked up to the girl who was holding Jeri "what do you think your doing I need to talk to her" Jeri eyes widened in fear

The girl who was holding Jeri's arm just said with no fear in her voice even though there was a group of them "you can talk to her here"

The girl just said "I have no problem with you so I think you should just walk away" she smiled after it think this would scare the girl a little

but the girl did not move in faceted she punch the girl in the face with her free hand and said "your such a wimp you want to pick on someone weaker than you that just not rite and you bring your friend that make it even worse"

The girl got back up and trying to fight the tear her voice was shaking and said looking straight at Jeri "I will get you next time with that she ran off."

Her friends laughing at her and walking away the girl made sure that all of them where gone before letting go of Jeri's arm and started to walk away

Jeri walk after her the girl notice this and spun around as if she didn't care in what just happened "what"? She said with a straight face

Jeri just answered "I just wanted to say thank"

The girl didn't even look like she acutely cared about the thanks she got she just turned back around and started to walk leave Jeri standing there by herself

_A little bit away from where Jeri was standing_

Rika stopped for a second trying to catch her breath thinking man I'm so un fit I need to get in to shape rika laughed at her little joke

She saw a girl running towards her she new the girl well not really the girl was hassling Jeri ever time she saw her and she all so saw her in the crowd of people chasseing after Jeri

She stop the girl and said "all right tell me where Jeri is" and at that point rika noticed the girl had a black eye the girl looked at her confused and embarrassment in her eyes

"The girl you where chasing"

"She with your friend the blond who punch me" and then the girl ran of her voice still shaking

Rika only new one blond and she would never hurt anyone unless had to rika eyes widened in disbelief there must be a reason why Alice would punched her even though she was still called the ice queen Rika did worry about her friend even though she would never tell anyone that

Rika started running and saw her friend Jeri just standing there staring straight on and stated shouting "are you okay where Alice"?

Jeri heard the sound of Rika voice she took herself out of her thought as rika approached Jeri answered her questions with a smile "well I'm fine and Alice is still on holiday"

Rika forgot that her friend was on holiday with her parents "well who was that blonde that punched that bitch" rika voice filled with confusion

Jeri shook her head "I don't know I ran in to her by accident and she he help don't know why and when I tried to say thank she just walked away"

Rika's curiosity got the better of her like normal she had changed but not that much she was nicer to talk to and she cared a little bit more but she wanted to fined out who this girl was

"Come on" she said to Jeri "I want to now who it is"

Jeri look at rika "I don't know she seemed like she wanted to be by herself and I think we should just lit her"

"Well lets just introduce our selves then"

Jeri stood there as rika was about to run off she said complete determination in her voice "no rika we don't know who she is and if she able to scare that many people away I don't want to meet her again"

Rika look at her friend and said "didn't she help you out"

"Yeah but still if we walk past her I will point her I just don't want to annoy her that all"

"Fine then" rika said just given up even though it not like her she couldn't be bothered arguing with Jeri

"Hey do you want some dinner at my house" Jeri said happily

"sure I will phone my mom when we get to your house to tell her"

The girls started walking in the direction of Jeri house. They were about two minutes away from the exit and Jeri spotted someone on the park bench she stopped and so did rika

"what wrong" rika said wondering why her friend stop suddenly

Jeri said you said "you wanted to see the girl who helped me out" then Jeri pointed to the girl sitting on the bench

Rika smiled and said "well why don't we say hi" as rika approached the park bench the girl look up at her and Jeri

rika stood still for a moment and then said "hey my rika and this Jeri I just wanted to say thanks for helping my friend out" she stuck out her hand so the girl would take it rika never dose this but she felt sorry for girl she look so lonely

The girl looked at rika hand and smiled she stood up and walked away rika was shocked that the girl just walked of like that

Rika was angry that the girl didn't even take her offering of friendship she should be glad rika never offered a hand of friendship every day

Rika wouldn't take it before Jeri could stop her she shouted "who the hell do you think you are"

The girl stopped in her tracks "I know who I am and big deal I rather walk away than excepted the digital queen's hand of friendship and plus just to let you know I have my reason why I never took your hand"

"How did you now I'm the digimon queen" she said wondering

"I mite of just moved here and I mite be from Scotland but we did hear about the D-Reaper and they said there where four kids that saved the world two of them are the digimon king and queen you where on TV after it and you where the only girl fighting at the time".

The girl turned around and put on her headphones and walked away leaving rika and Jeri standing there

chapter 1 up chapter 2 up in a week

If you don't like the new charter I will try and sort it


	2. Chapter 2

Next day 10am

Rika still couldn't believe what had happened yesterday and when Jeri told renamon it just made it worse renamon couldn't stop laughing at the story rika still didn't see the funny side of it anyway she put that out of her mind at the moment she and the other tamer where heading to the park to hang out and check up on guilmon even though takato's parents knew about guilmon they still made takato keep him at his old hang out.

As they where approaching the stairs to get to guilmon hang out Jeri noticed the girl from yesterday and she was talking to herself rika noticed this to and the rest of the tamers wondering why the girls had stop they turned to see a girl in the distance

_The girl_

"Do you think it will work do you think you'll get a letter back" wolfdramon said walking in the shadows to not get noticed

"I don't know but she doesn't retunes my phone calls' or text I don't now how many time I emailed her and I get nothing back so lets see if a letter can do the trick" she had the letter in her back pocket

Wolfdramon saw that her tamer was up set she only said what came to mind first "I hope you know it's not you're fault and you know that she should've been more careful"

"That's the thing I should've been looking out for her I knew she would of done something stupid like that and I let her know I've lost three friend and she lost a partner"(more about that later)

As wolfdramon was trying to convince the girl it wasn't her fault she heard a digimon in the distance "Pyro Sphere" and the tamers heard it too they all shouted at her to run but the girl didn't now what they were shouting at. She turned to face the tree that where she heard the first shout came from before everyone started shouting she saw this fireball come at her that when wolfdramon pushed her out of the way not realizing she fell on to glass that was just lying there and ran at guilmon

takato sighed in relief but shortly snapped out of it when he hared the wolf like digimon shout "metal claw" he realized that guilmon didn't notice the wolf digimon and quickly pulled out his digivice and the speed card

"Digi modify speed active" as guilmon noticed the wolf digimon blue sleeve raises up by it self the arm revelled that the wolf arm was a robots arm with four long sharp claws attached to it the claws came flying off the arm like missiles guilmon moved out the way of it in time he ran towards takato a look of disbelief on is face

Wolfdramon was about to attack again before a voice stop her it was the girls "wolfdramon stop"

Wolf like digimon done exactly that the girl pick herself up of the ground and just then everybody realized that she cut the lower part of her arm on broken bits of beer bottles.

The blood started running down her right arm and the wolf type digimon raised it arm that wasn't coved by the sleeve and a cut was fading on it's arm the same place the girl cut was

The digimon rage was building but the girl saw this and said calm down "I'm fine it not that big of a deal"

The digimon walk up to her partner "are you sure it looks quite bad"

"I said i was fine so I'm fine" she turned to all the tamers

"Henry grabbed his digivice to read what it said he read it out loud wolfdramon rookie level attacks metal wolf claw knowing for there strong bond with there partners and friendship warrior type"

"Wow" the tamers said the exact same time

"Hey i know you two looking at Jeri and rika you where annoying me yesterday"

Rika glared at the girl "we weren't annoying you we where trying to thank you"

"Omg rika was tying to thank someone" kazu said in disbelief

"Shut up" kazu her face going red with anger

"Why where you trying to thank her anyway" Henry said

"Tell you later" Jeri replied not really not wanting to tell them

"What ever" the girl said

The girl looked at the red dinosaur digimon and with anger in her voice remembering what he done "who's the rat"

Takato looked at the girl annoyed at what she just said "he not a rat"

"Let me ask you something dose he try to kill people a lot or am I the first he's tried to kill"

"He's never done it before I" takato paused for a second and looked at guilmon and started talking again "I don't know why he done" it takato looked at guilmon "what where you thinking"

Guilmon's response was "I was practicing my aiming she got in the way"

"Excuse me I got in your way I was walking on the path i don't expect to be attacked"

Guilmon look at her "I'm sorry" was the words that came out his mouth

The girl just turned saying "whatever" and putting her earphone in her ears walking away blood now dripping from her hand

She never realized when she fell the letter slip out of her pockets

The tamers started a discussion on what had happened and takato was trying to explain to guilmon what he done wrong he mite of said sorry but didn't now why he was saying it

Five minutes had past and the tamers where still standing at the first step still talking about what just happened they couldn't believe that the girl just lit guilmon away with it

Jeri look over where the broken glass was and diced to put it over to the edge so no one else would get hurt as she walked over to the glass she saw a letter on the ground she thought the postman might have dropped it she looked at the address on it and spotted Scotland on it she didn't now what to do and then she remember the girl had a Scottish accent she looked at the retune address on it she knew it well she walk past the flats all the time

The tamers came up to Jeri and saw she was holding a letter "hey who that from" rika taking Jeri out of her thought

"Is it from your boyfriend kazu ask"

Takato grow a little bit gel us and they could see it on his face the tamers started laughing except for Jeri she didn't know what they where laughing at and Evan renamon laughed a little

"No it not mine I think it belongs to that girl" she said still trying to think

Kazu looked at the letter Jeri is holding "who votes we open it"

Rika glared at him "we cant open it you idiot it's not our to open stop saying stupid things"

Kazu just said "well it not like she going to know now is it"

Jeri started walking for the exit of the park takato ask her "where she going"

Jeri said "I know where this place is I'm going to give it back to her I will be five minutes"

"Hey we will all go" Henry sounding quite bored

_At the address 10:30_

"Hey I'm home" she saw her mom on the phone so she thought this would be a great opportunity to run past her mom before she would see the blood dripping of her she went straight in to her room

it wasn't big but it was cosy looking at the walls they where white the bed just under the window and across from the door she had a laptop sitting on the desk and the TV next to it

She walked towards the window and open it wolfdramon climbed up the fire escape and in though the window the girl started looking through her cupboard to try and fined anything that would clean the wound she pulled out a first aid kit and stared cleaning the cut

"Did you're mom see you come in"

"no since when did she start paying attention to me" the girl said harshly

_At the door_

"are you sure this is the right flat this time" rika said

Jeri replied "not as sure as the first time" laughing

A woman answered the door wearing a business suit "hello" getting ready to leave it looked like

"Hello is you're daughter in" Jeri said politely

"Emm" she paused "hold on let me check Nicole"

"See she did notice you" wolfdramon said with a smile

Nicole just gave a look that was telling her to shut up she grabbed a jacket and put it over her cut arm that was now banged up

"Tell Nicole I will be back late tonight thinking" the tamers actually knew Nicole the women ran out the door

"I would laugh if it was the wrong person" kazu said and Kenta laughing at him

The girl came out the door with her right arm rapped up and a coat over it hiding it

"oh crap" wishing she hadn't left her room

Chapter 2 up soon 3


	3. Chapter 3

The girl tried to hide her shocked she folded her arm a cross her chest straying straight at Jeri then at the rest of the tamers that stood behind "how did you know where I lived and why are you here"

Jeri just smiled at Nicole "well you dropped this in the park" she raised her hand and in it was letter Nicole had been carrying

Nicole put her left hand in her pocket expecting to pull out the letter but it wasn't there "Emm must have dropped it when I fell thanks but how did you know it was mine" looking at Jeri confused

"Well the address said it was going to get post to Scotland and you have a Scottish accent so put the paces together it not hard figure out"

Nicole smiled in embarrassment. At that point wolfdramon got bored waiting so she went out to see who it was as she step out the room door she narrowed her yes on the tamers 'what going on here' looking at Nicole

"Hey it cool they where just handing back the letter I dropped here It would be bad mannered if I didn't ask you if would want to come in" the tamers look at each other in shock they didn't get it

"Emm sure but what about the digimon" takato looked at Henry

"we better not I think Calamon's out there so I don't think its save bring them all in here but sure we will stay for a while"

Nicole was hopping they would say no but it was her fault she did invite them in "okay then would you like a drink or anything"

Kazu and Kenta's eye's lit up once they where offered anything she look at them and started regretting that she said anything by the look of them they look like they where deciding on a three course meal

rika saw this and straight away the first thing that came to her mouth was "I hope you two idiots know that doesn't mean everything in the fridge"

Kazu look at her with embarrassment "yeah we know that" sounding a bit disappointed

Tamers just laughed they all just asked for something to drink Nicole went in to the kitchen to bring the stuff through Henry's eyes didn't leave the photo on the table that sat in front of the sofa he Takato and Jeri where sitting at rika kazu and Kenta on another sofa across from them

In the photo Nicole was with two people and two digimon one of digimon was wolfdramon and the other frigimon Nicole look so happy in the photo but right now she didn't look happy her eyes look like they where filled with happiness in the photo but they seem like they are now filled with guilt anger and sadness.

"Hey Nicole" she came out of the kitchen and he look up at her who are these people in the photo if you don't mind me asking"

"Well I do mind they are no one well not to me anymore" she refused to look at the picture she went back in the kitchen Henry felt a bit guilty for asking.

She walked in to the kitchen feeling a bit annoyed as she approached the kettle to get Henrys coffee ready "he had to be difficult didn't he couldn't have soda like the others" she mumbled under her breath she took a glance out the window and something caught her eye she stared out the window and the girl from yesterday was at the opposite side of the building just staring at the front entrances

"Emm Rika "she shouted "can you come in here and help me out"

Rika rolled her at this and started walking to kitchen mumbling "how hard is it to carry some cup in" but when rika reached the kitchen she saw Nicole looking out the window they where only one floor up and you could see most thing at the bottom

"What are you looking at" Nicole look quite annoyed rika wondered if it was Henry fault

"Here I don't know if she your stalker or if she Jeri's but don't bring them near my house"

"What you talking about" Nicole signalled to the window and across the road rika eyes widened she must have fallowed us wait a minute how do you know she not falling you cause you did give her a black eye"

Nicole smiling at the last comment answering the last one first "one she deserved it and two I've been out by myself today without wolfdramon and three she wouldn't know I lived here"

"Well I went out today by myself to get Jeri she didn't want to walk alone today don't know why"

Nicole suddenly remember what the girl said to Jeri "she after Jeri what my god didn't she get the message when I punched her tell the other I will be right back it not right picking on someone weaker than you"

Rika agreed and they both ran out saying they would be two minutes they ran down stairs and out the front door

The girl saw them running out the entrance and she ran away when she notice them heading towards her she didn't want a another black eye it was hell just trying to cover the one she all ready had with make up she thought she mite need the full shop to cover all of it

Nicole look at the running girl then turn to rika who was waiting to see if she would go after her "let just leave her she a waste of time anyway"

They turned around and ahead back in not noticing Calamon ran in after them Nicole look at rika " so you going to tell me why that girl is after Jeri"

"I don't know it started a couple weeks ago when she and takato where walking together and she just started saying stuff to Jeri well that what they told me and anyway why do you care you don't know her and even if you did your not her friend"

"I don't like seeing people getting pick on I mite not be the nicest person in world but I don't want to see someone getting in to fight if the odds are against them if it a fair fight fine then but not if it like that"

Rika look at her for a minute and nodded her head in understanding "yeah I get what your saying "

At the park

The girl came to a stop as a boy walked out in front of her with black hair a side fringe hiding one of his eyes his eyes that she could see his eyes where blue he look about the same age as her or a year older he had a soccer player body shape his skin was a little tanned

She stopped a couple of feet away from him he look at her and smiled a smile that would make any girl for in love with him (well maybe not any girl) " your the one that got punched in the park didn't you"

"Emm and so what if I did she caught me of guard if I was ready see wouldn't got me that essay"

"sure whatever you say"

"it true I.. I'm not liar"

"fine then well would you like to get back at her and her friends for that" as he said this four dobermon appeared behind

She smiled as she got what he meant " sure what do I need to do"

Back at the apartment

"So where did you go" Kenta asked

"I told you Nicole's neighbour needed help with something so we went to help her is that that bad" rolling her eye up at him Nicole told rika why she didn't ask Jeri she didn't want to freak her out

"so why did you run out "

Nicole came in with a reason that sounded like one they would believe she knew rika did have one "Coz she made it seem important on the text she sent me and I cant ask any of the guy coz she always presumes the worst I'm not kidding she saw a boy at my door once he was looking for somebody and told my mum he was my boyfriend and I let him come in the house for a wee while"

"what with the twenty questions anyway" rika look at Kenta

"nothing I was just wondering"

She had to admit Nicole was a good liar. Rika having nothing more to say too Kenta she turned to see Nicole sitting on chair be herself with wolfdramon behind her "so how did you get wolfdramon" she had to admit that was her favourite question to ask new tamers when she got a chance to ask she like hearing the different storeys

FLASH BACK

"well I liked going long walk where I used to live so one day I was walking in this grassy felid and this massive light hurt the spot I was about to walk on I went flying to the ground so when I get up I look around and the light was still there so I approached it to see what it was I stuck my hand near it the light grow bigger and I was engulfed I don't know what happened after that I woke up and wolfdramon standing over me see if I was all right" I have to admit I was a bit freaked out

END OF FLASH BACK

"Wow that's pretty weird" takato said with his mouth open

"yeah anyway what about you" the tamers took it in turns to answerer the question they seem to enjoy telling Nicole there story and what they got up too

"Hey would you like another drink" the tamers enjoying them self that they agreed to stay a little bit longer and said yes to offer

As Nicole entered the kitchen she went to open the cabinet that had the chocolate because kazu and Kenta wanted something to eat ( I think they worse than Guilmon) as she sung the door open a small digimon poppet out of the cabinet Nicole dropped the glass she was holding from the shock

Wolfdramon without hesitation ran to the kitchen the rest of tamers fallowed her as they got to the kitchen they saw a small digimon jumping around the counters and saw Nicole staring at it in shock as it jumped shouting "you me you found me"

Henry looked at Calamon was now on rika head "how did you get in"

"When rika and the blonde girl ran out side and the girl with black eye ran away I thought they where playing hiding in seek so I ran in the door after them and found a hiding spot and then she found me" still on rika's head

Jeri eyes widened when she hared that the girl had a black eye was out side Nicole saw this "emm aww yeah she is one of my friend she dose a lot of boxing so she get a lot of black eye and the thing is she not that shy in a boxing ring but anywhere else she just runs when she see new people I guess I shouldn't of brought rika along"

Jeri seemed to by it rika sighed changing the subject "oh yeah Nicole your mom told me to tell" she was cut of from finishing her sentence

"wait let me guess she going to be late tonight" she bent down to pick up the glass and Calamon jumped of rika's head on to her she couldn't help smile at the small digimon

"How did you know" looking at her confused

"it the same as normal every night the same story she need to work late" she sighed "it doesn't matter "

And at that point kazu wanted to ask a question that he really shouldn't of asked "hey why your mom like that acting like she didn't even know if you where in like when we asked for you it was like trying to think about who you are"

Nicole stop for a second wolfdramon looked at him she was about to kill him for saying that and the tamers looked at him horrified that he didn't think about what he was saying even Calamon stopped jumping around Nicole started picking up the glass again everyone was silent Nicole broke silence "hey what time is it"

Henry pulled out his phone "it coming up to four"

"Sorry guy" standing up putting the glass in bin "I need to get going I said I would meet with someone"

The tamers knew it wasn't true but they weren't going to argue with her they all headed to the front entrance " Henry look at them I should be going too I've got a test on Monday and I need to study for it"

Takato look at him with confusion he was in all Henrys classes "what test I've not been told about it?"

"yes you where you weren't listing " rolling his eyes at him "well if you want you can come round to mine the now and I will help you study"

"Ok then so lets go"

They went off in the direction of Henry house and rika turned to Jeri "I'm just going to head home" realizing that they where the only two there now Kenta and Kazu had already left when Henry and Takato where talking well they weren't talking to Kazu at the moment

"Sure I will see you tomorrow bye" and Jeri started walking away from her with a smile on her face

"Renamon" rika called out to her digimon

"yes rika" appearing behind her tamer

"Follow Jeri and make sure she ok" staring at the direction her friend went in

"is it to do with that girl that ran away when you and that blonde girl came out"

"yeah I don't know why but she was waiting for Jeri I don't think it a good thing to let her walk alone"

"but what about you she could be after you as well"

"I know she not or she would of done something yesterday" folding her arm across her chest " Renamon just do this for me and plus I can take care of myself"

"Ok but if you need me call me I will be right there I will see you later" and with that she faded out

At the park

Rika was walking through the park entrance when she saw the girl from yesterday she look like she was waiting on someone she turned her head towards rika and grinned at her" a just the person I want to see well one of them anyway" she started walking towards rika in till she was five feet away

"what are you talking about" narrowing her eyes at her with an icy cold stair

The girl didn't like this so look away stepping back a bit" well I was hopping to see your friends but you will have to do" trying to scare rika it didn't work

"Whatever I'm away" not taking any notices of her walking away from her girl was shocked that rika didn't even seem to flinch at the fret

"Your friends are going to wish that they where here to help you" and at that point like how it happened with the boy four dobermon appeared from now where behind her

Rika turned around "and why are you so sure of that" when she finished her sentences she glanced at the dobermon each of them ready to attack at any minute the girl just laughed "how did you get three" rika coming of her shock shaking it off she knew it was not the time to ask question "renamon" came out in quite voice barley a sound

But nothing happened renamon wasn't there "what how can that be she should be here by now"

The girl just laughed " trying to call your digimon sorry to say she not coming "rika eyes widened

"what did you do to her where is she" her voice full of anger

Well she probably at the place you left her I never done anything well I made sure you cant call her" and she pulled out a small device "this can stop you from calling her don't ask how it works I don't know some guy gave me it" rika eyes widened even more "now let get this over with dobermon get her and make there sure there nothing left of her"

Well chapter 3 soon 4 I wonder what I will write &)


	4. Chapter 4

Rika turned around as fast as she could and ran the dobermon stared at her waiting for orders" are you stupid or something I said get her don't just stand there" and before she new it she was left alone " I don't want to stay here myself" and she ran after them

It's just my luck to do something nice and then something come after me when I don't have any help with me jeez it just not fair and why my didn't my digivice pick up on them rika thought to herself as she ran she looked behind her the dobermon where catching up she didn't notice the rock in the middle of her path she tripped and hurt the ground twisting her ankle in the process "ahh"

Lying on the ground Holding her ankle the dobermon came closer slowly knowing that she couldn't go anywhere rika look around trying to find something to help her but nothing in her reach the dobermon where closing in on her

Up ahead

"I just cant believe that I had to sit with them" Nicole trying to convince herself that she didn't have a good time

Wolfdramon look at her "you know it doesn't matter how many times you say it your not convincing anyone "she smiled at her "why don't you just accept there friendship"

Nicole laughed "I guess your right I just don't want the same thing to happen again I couldn't go anywhere last time without someone saying something and I don't want to hurt anyone"

"How many times do I have to tell you it wasn't your fault it was his and her and you know it.. a scream cut her off it wasn't aloud scream but she could here it

"What is it what wrong"

"Someone is in trouble we need to go " wolfdramon look at Nicole and they started running

it wasn't that far away they saw rika on ground and four dobermon around her "wolfdramon get them" Nicole stopped in her track but wolfdramon kept going

"metal wolf claw " rika look at the spot the voice was coming from she sighed in relief knowing that she was all right now the dobermon scatter in different direction wolfdramon landed a little bit away from rika "are you okay" looking down at rika

"I'm fine I guess" but at that two dobermon jumped at wolfdramon when her back was turned

"wolfdramon watch your back" she look at her tamer when she hared and then turned around but it was to late the dobermon had all ready struck her down " dam it wolfdramon watch out" rika looked at the Nicole as she was calling out to wolfdramon

Three dobermon surrounded wolfdramon her blue sleeve still up trying to catch one of them off guard the fourth one saw a chance to get rika "your mine little girl " as it ran at her

"crap I need to help her now why dose this stuff happen when I'm here" looking around trying to find something to hit the dobermon she picked a thick branch off the ground as the dobermon went for a attack rika closed her eyes waiting for it but nothing happened she open her eyes to see what was going on and there standing in front of her was Nicole swing the branch at the dobermon it didn't seem happy about it

"Nicole what are you doing you get yourself killed" trying to get to her feet fallen straight down

"What do you think I'm not going to leave you here where renamon" still trying to get dobermon to back away

"She with Jeri I didn't want Jeri walking alone so I told renamon to watch her"

"Well calling her would be smart right now" she hurt the dobermon right on head it growled angry at her and she knew it was a bad I dear

" I cant that bitch has some sort of device that make sure I cant call her" Nicole eyes widened because she knew what was going on she froze at that point she wished she didn't the dobermon jumped at her she fell to the ground she was still holding the branch but it was also in dobermon mouth she struggled with it trying to push it off her rika could just sit and watch blaming herself for what was happing

They hared a voice call out to the dobermon that was attacking Nicole "hold it for a minute I need to talk to that girl " dobermon let the branch go but still was hanging over her Nicole raised an eyebrow then looked at the girl she couldn't believe it

"Crap rika you could of told me it was her" trying to get up but dobermon wasn't allowing it

"I did say a bitch didn't I well you have eyes use them" Nicole look at her irately

"That could of meant anyone"

"well sorry" rika saying this sarcastically

Nicole rolled her eyes at her " at least you've still got you sense of humour that got to count for something "

"Stop talking I need to ask you something" barked at them rika and Nicole raised there eyebrows at the girl she felt a little stupid now for saying it like that "anyway are you scared now because you are getting what you deserve"

Nicole felt angry that the girl would do this for revenge she glanced at wolfdramon and saw she only had one left " I deserve it for sticking up for someone" her voice full of disgust rika had a disgusted look on her face "well why go after rika then she done nothing to you"

"She your friend so she got in my way and there another reason you deserve this you killed you friends digimon didn't you" nicole eye widened and so did rika's

"How dare you you don't know what your talking about who told you that" sending her a cold glare

"Well I didn't get the guys name but he said he was a friend of your he told me the full story now I'm done talking to you dobermon you can get on with it now" the dog type digimon smiled at her nicole tensed up but at that point the digimon was throwing of her she look up and saw wolfdramon hanging over her she offered her hand to her and nicole took it she got up and wolfdramon went to finish the job on the last dobermon at that point she looked around to see where the girl went it seemed like she just disappeared she look down at rika who was giving her an ice stare

"Look what you hared I will tell you about it later I just don't want wolfdramon to know that guys here okay" rika looked at nicole for some reason something was telling her to trust her

"Fine but you need to tell me tomorrow we are all meeting here okay"

"Fine then I will tell you just don't tell wolfdramon I need to know if it's him before we start a war again

"what again what are you talking about again" crossing her arm across her chest

"Like I said I will tell you tomorrow. here I need your digvice for a second if it is the guy she talking about he can take your digvice and use the data he fined to stop renamon helping you in any fight he wants"

"And how do you know this "

"I just do all right just trust me please" rika didn't know why she gave her digvice to nicole but she did and in seconds she got it back "I up graded it only you can hold it if anyone else holds it it switch off and a lot more cool stuff and good thing is it doesn't damage it but tell you about that later" she turned to see wolfdramon the dobermon look pretty beat up " finish it off now"

Wolfdramon lift her arm with the sleeve she raised her four claws pointing at the dobermon and ran at it the dobermon jumped out of the way of the coming claws coming towards it wolfdramon turned in it direction of the dobermon jumping at wolfdramon it's mouth hung open wide latching on to wolfdramon non sleeved hand she gave a scream of pain she picked up her sleeved hand swung it around and her claw went through it neck

The dobermon let go and turned in to data " well done wolfdramon I'm imprested you took them out by yourself"

"It sound like you don't have faith in me nicole" looking at her tamer in checking if she all right

"Well I didn't say that I said it was impressing" she look down at rika who was still trying to get up by herself "do you need help? I don't think wolfdramon would mind giving you a hand"

"I'm fine I don't need your help I just need to sit down for a minute" nicole just staring at her she didn't want to leave her alone and with in five minute she was up and walking well not that well she was limping trying to keep the pain of her face

"Here I will walk with you so your not walking alone that psycho mite come back" laughing at what she just said wolfdramon look at her and gave a smile

"You don't need to come I can take care of myself" nicole raised an eyebrow

"your limping so if another digimon did come after you you wouldn't be able to do much now would you and plus I'm bored so I'm going for a walk anyway"

" well I have to admit your right on the first one" giving nicole a smile "but wont your mom worry if you late home"

Nicole laughed at this "I don't think she will. remember she working late tonight"

Rika nodded her head remembering then she look at nicole arm witch had a banged wrapped around it "nicole that's another thing I wanted to ask you" nicole turned her head to listen to her question "see when you fell on the glass how did wolfdramon get a cut as well"

"well I guess it work just like the other way about like when renamon get a bad hit in to her you can feel some of the pain can't you"

"Yeah but that doesn't really answer my question now dose it"

"God let me finish why don't you well because of the type of digimon she is she believes if her partner takes a hit for her she will take a hit for them witch is good sometime because it shows her loyalty but it has it bad point too"

They where approaching rika house "remember come too the park at half twelve tomorrow" she turned to in too the gate of her front guarding

AT THE PARK 7:00

"So are you going to go tomorrow"

"I don't know right now I'm thinking about it"

"Well I think you should go it would be good fo.." she stopped in her tracks nicole walking forward a few feet till she noticed her friend wasn't walking with her it was quite dark so she didn't mind wolfdramon walking with her there was no one about so she thought it would be all right

"what's wrong" the digimon didn't answer "hey are you okay you look a bit spooked"

"nicole I cant move near you " and that point some kind of force was pushing her back she dug her feet in to the ground trying to stop herself from moving

Nicole turned when she hared a laugh her eye widened with shock "it's you" narrowing her eyes at the boy

"Well nicole you where always a smart blond I will give you that but to be fair that not saying much now is it" nicole face turning red with anger shooting him ice cold stair

"Nicole get away from him" but nicole was to angry to move all wolfdramon could do now was sit in watch she hated knowing that she been stuck like this knowing she cant help nicole when she mite need it

"How dare you talk to me like that at least I'm not a cowered still got that stupid device with you"

"That the thing nicole I don't care what you are going to say because I came to ask you for help" stepping closer and closer this caused wolfdramon to get pushed further back. he was now face to face with her she tried to step back but he grabbed her right arm

Trying to pull her arm away "and why do you think I will help you with this after today I know it was you who sent the dobermon after us"

"well you will even if you like or not because I need your digice to get in to the digital world and I need it to get back out know dose that sound okay to you"

"And why would I help you destroy the world huh answer that for me"

He tightened his grip on her arm to make sure he doesn't loss his grip on her "because I want to get better digimon through without been detected and if you don't I will make sure you regret it" wolfdramon still trying to find her way through to help nicole

Nicole not knowing what else to do she pulled her left arm back put it into a fist she swung at him her fist connecting to his face he let go off her arm and fell to the flour holding his jaw " dose that answer your question and what did I say the last time I saw you don't come near me again but did you listen I guess not"

"You bitch your not going to get away with that" she stepped back as he got up not taking his eyes off her his eyes where filled with anger and some reason hurt and with in seconds he was back in her face

She tried to through another punch his way but he saw this one coming he grabbed her arm and she tried again the same thing happened again "let me go you freak" she barked at him

"That the thing nicole I could let you go but then you need to agree on two for one not hitting me and two helping me if you at lest agree to one of them I will leave you alone and talk to you latter about it" smirking already knowing her answer

"I don't agree to anything I'd rather punch you in the face and not help you out is that an option" trying to get her hands free and smiling at the same time

"How did I know you would say that" he paused for a second "I forgot how you looked when you smiled I have to admit it always brightened my day I noticed you've been doing that a lot lately"

she tensed up a little she couldn't believe what she hared " what have you being stalking me now that just a little too creepy" looking at him in disgusts finally pulling her hands free from him she turned and started walking in wolfdramon direction but as soon as she walked he walk beside her this made her stop "just leave me alone I don't want to help you"

"Nicole sooner or later you will help me and when you do your friends will hate you knowing that you're the cause of the problem and then everybody will hate you again"

"What with you you always want people to go against me why"

"Because nicole how's it fair for people to still hate me and your happy"

"Happy I wish I tell you something you never got blamed for what you did I was one the that got the blame even when I was the one who saved everyone me and wolfdramon"

The boy turned and started walking away "you know what nicole me and you will be seeing each other real soon and I will get you back for hitting me" and with that he left

"Nicole are you okay" the wolf digimon ran up to nicole

"I'm fine" her voice showing no kind of emotion "lets just go home" not looking at her partner in the face

Chapter4 up now who is this guy and why dose nicole know him and what with her past chapter 5 soon


	5. Chapter 5

After what happened that night nicole didn't feel like meeting the rest of the tamers in the park so she phoned up rika who gave her number to nicole before she left the house. Rika agreed to meet her at her nicole house an hour before meeting the rest of the tamers

"So why did you want me to come here" starring at nicole not taking her eyes off her renamon standing right next to her

"Well you said you wanted to hear the story of what happened back in Scotland" sighing" and I said I would tell you today so that what I'm going to do" wolfdramon standing right next to her tamer

"But I thought you didn't want wolfdramon knowing about that guy right now" looking at wolfdramon then back at nicole

"Well it's a bit to late now" rika looked confused by this "we saw him yesterday his name Adam when I was walking home" nicole sat and told rika everything about what happened

"So why this guy out to get you"

_FLASHBACK_

"Well we all used to be friends me him and a girl called Rachel we were all close as seeing as they weren't that popular and me I didn't make attempted to make new friends I was happy with the one's I had her digimon was a frigimon she always kept it at champion level"

"At first Adam didn't mind not having a digimon he was always coming up with knew ways to help us anyway and he went to the digi world loads of time but when the d-repper started attacking other country it attacked Scotland we all went out to fight but the government guy we had said it was no use we would have to wait for your guys even though we didn't like it we left it to use and when you guys won we were glad but our digimon started to de-digivolved we phoned up Hypnose to find out what was happen and they filled us in on full story"

"Like that we where stuck only seen our digimon when the portal opened we couldn't stand it so we asked the guy with the brains(Adam) to help us to get them back for good he agreed to this so he built this computer it look just like a laptop but thing is you can go in but only three hours at the most

The first time we started looking for them we had no luck and the gate all most closed on Adam if it did he would be stuck with nothing to help him if digimon attacked him because me and Rachel didn't know how to open the gate so just to be safe we installed something that let us in and out the digi world anytime we wanted on the digivice

The second time we went looking for them we found them quite easy but then Adam started talking about how we should raise an army of digimon and take over the two worlds at first we didn't take him serious but the look in his I eyes told me he was serious about it we argued for a while even when we got back to the real world and then he swore he wasn't going to do anything

As the past few week went by we were fighting dobermon like they just popped out of thin air our digivices didn't warn us when one was near the dobermon always seemed so weak like they where at rookie level I didn't mind it gave more time for Rachel to practice she was always trying to beat the stronger digimon at ultimate with a champion I don't know how many times wolfdramon had to save frigimon because she wanted to be as strong as me well that what she always said

Well we told Adam to check out the digivices to find out what happen and he said he need my digivice so like normal I gave him it but when I gave him it I couldn't stay I had to go somewhere so I left it with him I've done that millions of times so didn't have a reason to doubt him when I came back to get it it look fine nothing had changed but when a dobermon attacked us when we where walking some reason wolfdramon couldn't move near us lucky for us frigimon was there he took it out easy I found that quite weird

I think it was a month after that Adam brought up how we should take over the two worlds and he said if we don't agree he was going to do it anyway

I laughed at him saying how dose he think he will do that without a digimon he gave me a smile one that I never seen before I couldn't tell but he was hiding something he turned and walked away from us we never saw him for days and when we did see him he always had a digimon most of the time it was a dobermon and ever time wolfdramon couldn't help so frigimon had to sort it out himself

We soon found out how he was doing it the program he put in my digivices he somehow mange to put it on his pc and he was bring them through that way and when I gave him my digivices he found the data that can stop wolfdramon from coming in to fight in any of her forms

We thought he was just fighting with us but he started bring ultimate through even though they where ultimate if they didn't have a tamer they would go one level lower but they still look the same I never got why they didn't just de-digivolved to there lower form well he started bring through bigger digimon they started wrecking the city so we had to do something it was like an army of digimon and he was controlling them

I thought me and wolfdramon could biomerge and fight but that didn't work and frigimon had to fight by himself at close range because Rachel didn't know how to biomerge and she refused to let frigimon digvole to his ultimate

when they first started attacking the city the newspaper people from TV station where taking photo showing it on television they just kept getting in our way Rachel loved it she was always talking to them after it but I always went in the form of wolfwomon so no one would know who I was didn't want to speak to anybody every time the fight ended it was Rachel would answer the questions and I would disappear

"they split up and so did we this got rid of them faster but Adam decided to make them attack together this made it harder for us even though I biomerge with wolfdramon to become wolfwomon"a digimon that look like a woman she wore a mask that look like a wolf head where the mouth was the mask had a gap where you could see a humans mouth the jaw covered her chin the mask was white with silver eyes her blond hair hung in a ponytail that went just under her shoulder blades she has the same kind of suit as sakuyamon only where it was gold on sakuyamon it was white on wolfwomon and on her belt hung a sword and two pistol for weapons instead of sakuyamon staff "it didn't help much because we had to stand at a certain distances while frigimon fought at close range

Wolfwomon was flying in the air using her power "element blast" where she drew a circle in the air with her sword putting an X in side it she brought out her two gun and started charging them up in the four separate parts of the circle started glowing the top was glowing a reddish orange colour the right glowed green bottom glowed blue the left side glowed a white colour she pointed the guns a the centre of the circle and shot at the crowed of the champion digimon (remember ultimate are like champions because the portal) hundreds of thick vines shot out grabbing a group of digimon making sure they cant get away one side of the vines shot fire up it taking one half out the other side shot ice up it freezing the digimon like ice sculptures she shot once again only this time water shot out in a shape of an arrow going through the iced up digimon braking them up in tiny paces

Frigimon wasn't having any luck he turned to Rachel knowing what he was going to say "no your doing fine we're going to prove we're just as good as nicole" but at that point frigimon was hit from behind by a metalgreymon "mega claw" frigimon was to late to turn around he fell to his knees and his data started to fade in to the sky his eye filled with betrayal Rachel eyes widened she couldn't believe it she ran off with couple of camera going after her leaving wolfwomon by herself

She couldn't believe what just happened she started shooting out of anger destroying everything in her path the digimon where gone in a matter of minutes Adam wasn't anywhere still angry she went to where she thought he would be she went where they all used to hang out still as wolfwomon

He wasn't there she started wrecking all the equipment she saw the compute that first let them enter the digi world she took one of her gun out and started shooting it repeated in till the gun ran out of bullets she then pulled out her soared and tearing the place apart

The place was wrecked when nicole finally de-digivolved she fell to her knees trying holdback the tear wolfdramon look at her tamer still angry but not at anyone only herself she knew the anger nicole felt wasn't just nicole it was her anger as well making it worse imaging feeling total anger then feeling someone else anger she knew she should of controlled her anger

They stead there for hours in silence making sure everything was destroyed nicole looked at a desk that had been turned over lying beside it was a photo of the them all together she pick it up wolfdramon look at her waiting for her reaction she then through the photo at the nearest wall she walked out and wolfdramon walk over to where the photo was now lying she pulled it from the glass frame she study it for a minute then stuck it in side her sleeve was

It was weeks later before they saw Rachel again but they didn't think the first time they would see her again would be on the TV she was giving an interview one of the reports who ask the first question was a skinny woman who look like she took dieting a little to far her hair was brown and her make up look like a four year old done it "so how dose it feel to loss your Emm what are they called digimon" her face turning a bit red from embarrassment

"That a stupid question what do you think when you lose your best friend tell me how you feel" women couldn't believe the way spoke to her in the harsh tone but she could understand when she did think about it she wished she didn't ask she sat back down

Another reporter stood up his face was tanned showing a serious expression on it "do you blame anybody or do you just blame that boy"

"I don't really blame him but I do blame someone else who gave him the idea and who open the gate to the digi world" nicole raised her eyebrow then look at wolfdramon who look more confused then her

Reporter look at her his eyes glowed on her "well who would that be and why do you think they did it "

Rachel spoke her voice shaking " her name is nicole Goodwin" nicole mouth dropped in shock she couldn't believe what she was hearing " yeah nicole was always jealous off me so she decided to get back at me so she talk him in to it and she found away to open the gate"

_END IF FLASHBACK _

"Ever since then when I walk about in Scotland someone would be giving me these look or shouting stuff at me" nicole sighed

" what happened when you parents heard" rika to truing to think what to say

"my dad was disappointed wouldn't hear the truth and when him and my mom got a divorce he said he didn't want me to stay that I should stay with my mom and mom was to busy with her job to know what was happen"

"but it wasn't your fault to be honest if she going to treat her digimon like that when there are hundreds of them it deserved to be taking away from her"

"rika" renamon eyes widened

"sorry renamon I admit when I was young i wasn't the nicest to you or anyone else in fact but i would never make you fight hundreds off them when you could beat them easy at a higher level"

"well that's why I cant hang around with you guys right now not in till I get him so he doesn't hurt anybody else if he see me hanging around with the rest of the tamer he's going to come after them like he came after you" renamon look at rika who was refusing to look at her rika never told renamon what happen the other night she didn't see the need to as she was fine well except the limp but she told her mom and grandma she fell and the rest of the night she rested it so she didn't walk about so renamon didn't notice

"We can help you nicole you don't need to fight him yourself that why we're"

"just trust me I will handle it myself but he knows that you know me so make sure renamon is always near you I've got to go" she got up and headed to the door

"sure but one more question" nicole turned to listen " well you said you can open a digital portal that can brings the digimon well" nicole put a hand up to stop rika from finishing the sentence

"When do they have to go back I can only do it if the portals is closed unless I have the computer I was telling you but we destroyed that"

"a week so will you help us get through"

Nicole smiled "sure but don't tell the other right now we'll make it a surprises" she remembered the day wolfdramon was aloud to stay in the real world as long as she wanted too

"And what was that thing you done to my digivice dose it do the same thing as your's"

"well yes and no it shut down when anybody else but you holds it but it cant open the portal but the other cool thing it dose is if I'm somewhere in the digital world you point your digivice at a portal and it will take you to the one nearest me it works with everyone with a digivice so if you need to find one of the tamers that will help"

"thank" giving appreciated smile

_AT THE PARK_

Rika met the other she seemed distracted she was to busy thinking about the portal to be paying attention to what jeri had to say "rika rika are you even listening " snapping out off her daze she look up at jeri

" sorry what was it you where saying"

"It doesn't matter what where you think about"

"Nothing much just stuff that needs to be done and that" calamon jumped on her head she smiled at this

Jeri sometime forgot that rika was once know as the digimon ice queen it was wired how much she change well to her friends anyway she still acted cold and tough around people she didn't know "come on lets go and stand with the other I think kazu beating Kenta again so it should be over soon"

They walked where the other where standing watching kazu and kenta jeri was right kazu was beating kenta it didn't take long till kazu bet him after he bet him kazu was looking to battle rika "fine but don't moan when I win" rika accepted his challenge

" well I wont be the one moaning" rika rolled her eyes at him and a soon as it started it had finished rika didn't even need to try

"you cheated no way you could beat me that easy"

"yeah" kenta joining in

"kazu I don't need to cheat to beat you face it your not good enough to beat anyone but kenta and Takato and they're rubbish and kenta shut up this has nothing to do with you"

Takato turned to henry "I'm not that bad am I"

Smiling at him " lucky for us you know how to use them when you need to" the rest of the tamer laughed with the exception of the two who where fighting

"kazu if you moan every time you get bet why do you keep asking me to play you what the point in that"

"I wouldn't get bet if you played the game fair that why you keep beating me" rika curled her hands up in to fist

"kazu why don't you" she was interrupted when renamon faded next to her in her fighting stance her fur sticking up then the other digimon started reacting to it "renamon where is it coming from"

" it not it it's them and they are all around us" Terriermon jumping in before renamon had a chance to says anything the tamers eyes widened even rika was shocked and she knew what was going on

"what but my digivice didn't say anything there must be something wrong" takato look at his digivce studding it very carefully as he did six dobermon circling them making the tamers back up in till they where touching each other shoulder rika was standing next to takato who was standing in front of jeri and in her other side standing firm was henry and standing on hid side was kenta and kazu with marineangemon hiding in his pocket and there digimon stood in front of them

The dobermon jumped at the tamer digimon jeri stood behind takato as the dobermon attacked the digimon renamon was trying to hold back two and guilmon had two as well

The circle broke letting the tamers get away from the battle letting rika henry and takato pull out there digivice and a card just in case they needed it but it was going well

"diamond storm" renamon jumped up in the air crossing her arm across her chest then flung them open hundreds of tiny diamond shapes flew at the dobermon hitting them making them in to data

" Pyro Sphere" guilmon shot a fireball that hurt one of the dobermon turning it in to data then shot out another " pyro sphere" doing the same to the other one

"I guess the target practice has being worked" takato smiled trying to cheer jeri up

" my turn now" Terriermon yelled "Bunny Blaster" he injured the dobermon then used "Terrier Tornado" this time turning the dobermon in to data

"Grenade Destroyer" turning the last dobermon in to data they look at each other then look around to make sure there where non left but there where more coming with in minutes the tamer where surrounded each of the tamer digimon had four dobermon around them they fought again

The tamers where to busy watching the fight to notice the dobermon coming up behind them it ran past henry and takato going straight to rika henry shout hopping she would hear him in time "rika run get out of the way" Takato stood there frozen he didn't know what to do

Before rika could turn around she felt this force push her to the ground as she look up she saw the dobermon hanging over her " come with us and nun of your friend get hurt" it growled

"rika" renamon yelled trying to fight through the crowd of dobermon that was now surrounding her they seem to pop out of know where

rika tried to pick up her digivice which was a arm length away from her but as she did the dobermon snapped at her arm causing her to pull away before it was able to do any damage the rest of tamers stated throwing stone stick anything that they could find but no use it was like the dobermon was glowed there

"Darkness Claw" Beelzemon came running up and put his hand through the dobermon turning it to data letting rika get up " didn't anybody tell you not to snap at a lady"

Rika smiled "I owe you one" rika saw mako and ai running towards them and behind them was Suzy and lopmon they where all nine year old now and great tamer thanks to the help of rika

"right lets get this over with" he pulled out his guns "Double Impact " and with in minutes the whole place was cleared the tamers looked at each other

"what was that about why did that dobermon go for rika" everybody look at rika rika hated this

"how am my supposed to know" rika crossing her arms to her chest but rika knew exactly what was going on but she didn't want to tell the other just in case they blamed nicole

"well maybe she got on someone nerves or maybe she cheated at a digimon card game" rika glared at kazu

"why would I need to cheat it not my fault your jealous"

"I'm not jealous"

"that enough use two we need to find out what's happen here but kazu has a point maybe someone is trying to get back at you " henry thought to himself but came up with nothing " it getting late I think we should go home rika think about who might want to hurt you " and everyone walk home renamon kept a close eye on rika to make sure she was okay

Days had past and rika kept getting attacked but renamon or the other where always there to help her out but she was getting worried it was a day before renamon had to go back to the digi world and she was wondering if nicole would keep her word she had to or rika wouldn't stand a chance

Rika was walking to the park she was meant to meet other but she came early she was at nicole but no one was in as she walked through the park a digimon stopped in front off her but it wasn't a dobermon it was wizardmon

Renamon appeared beside rika she ran at the wizardmon jumped at him and he disappeared renamon hit the ground she was now a bit away from rika and a group of digimon gathered around her there was Togemon's and dobermon's where the digimon around her renamon look at rika and she knew exactly what she was thinking as she pulled a card out the wizardmon grabbed her arm renamon eyes widened as she ran at a gap in the circle she was blocked of by a togermon renamon jumped in the air crossed her arms at her chest then through them open "diamond storm" the togermon turned in to data but then two other digimon both togermon blocked renamon path renamon could still see rika though the digimon had blocked her path rika was trying to pull her arm away from the wizardmon renamon knew she had to get to rika fast

she was about to jump in air again and use diamond storm but as she did she was struck in the back with needles "needle spray" both renamon and rika yelled out in pain because of how close rika and renamon where now rika was starting to feel every hit

renamon got to her feet jumped up in the air "diamond storm" taking the two togermon out renamon looked at the spot she last saw rika but rika was not standing there in fact renamon could not see her

"needle spray" a bunch of needles struck renamon in the back once again forcing her to go down and yell in pain and then another bunch of needles where flung at her she blacked out after that

That's that chapter done thank god it been hell trying to write this I would off had it up sooner but I've been to busy this week with soccer and that but I will get the chapters up I cant stand knowing I've not finished something I don't know how people can leave stuff have done well sorry for the delay anyway


	6. Chapter 6

The tamers where at Guilmon old hangout they where waiting for rika while the digimon where having fun trying to catch Calumon "where do you think she is it's not like her to be this late she normally the first one here it's been half an hour now" henry looked around to see if she was walking towards them but he couldn't see anyone

"well maybe her mum dragged her to one of the fashion shows" jeri knew rika hated going to them she was always annoyed with her mum after it she would always phone up jeri to say it was a waste of a day then tells jeri what the dresses where like they where always to short well in rika opinion anyway and the models didn't have any real fat on them

"no that can't be it she would of phoned us to let us know" takato scratching the back of his head

"well she was getting attacked by they digimon" kenta pushing his glass up

"oh no do you think that what has happened" jeri putting her hand over her mouth

"well let not jump to conclusions let phone her before we do anything else" henry turned to takato " do you have your phone with you" takato searched his pockets

"Emm no sorry I must of left it when I ran out the house" henry turned around not bothering to ask kazu or kenta he knew rika wasn't stupid enough to give them her number she knew they might of prank called her so she made the tamers she did give her number to swear not to give them it and no one was stupid enough to do it

Jeri all ready had her phone out her bag she started carry around it was a small brown bag that hung from the shoulder coming across the way to her waist the straps where thin "I will phone her cell first" henry and the other went to get small game of the digimon cards while they waited for jeri to come off the phone two minutes later "there no answer I will try her house" talking to herself she was confused rika always had her phone with her mum made her take it everywhere so if something happened she started dialling rika house number in jeri waited a minute "hello Miss nonaka it jeri em is rika there"

"No sorry jeri I think she went out about an hour ago why is it important"

Jeri didn't want Rumiko to worry "no I was just wanting to ask her something can you tell her to call me when she comes home"

"Will do bye jeri have a nice day"

"yeah you too" jeri hung up her phone she turned to see the boys sitting on the wall sorting there decks out jeri walked over to them

"well is she coming or what" kazu looking up at jeri

"she not in Rumiko said she left an hour ago but why would she be leaving at that time it doesn't take her that long to get here "

"Well she must be busy or she mite be out on a date" kenta took his eyes off the deck to look at jeri

"ha who would be mad to date her" kazu look at kenta for an answer but kenta just shrugged The rest of tamers just ignored kazu

"Come on I think we should go look for her something must be wrong "Guilmon" takato called over to the red dinosaur while getting to his feet

"what is it takatomon" running over to his tamer

"we need to go look for rika " Terriermon came over jumping on top of henrys head calumon came after him jumping in to jeri's arms with his ears spread out happily

" I thought she was already here I can sense renamon near by I just thought renamon was in one of her moods"

"terriermon" henry looking up at his digimon "well are they walking towards us or what"

"I cant tell I just know that renamon near" and with that terriermon leaped of henry head "well come on or are you just going to stand there" the tamers look at each other then looked at him who was now on guilmon head "lead the way" calumon jumped out of jeri's arms and took a seat on guilmon back

The digimon started running while the tamers ran behind it the tamers finally stopped at a part of the park that seemed almost disserted there was only a few bench's and on the middle of the path was something yellow lying out on the ground the tamers eyes widened when they realized what it was it was renamon

They all ran over as they got near it started to move a bit they all stared at renamon wondering what had happened jeri moved closer to renamon then kneeled down and started shaking her shoulder renamon eyes sprung open jumping to her feet "where rika" searching for her tamer she look quite beaten up her fur was a mess it was covered in dirt

"we where hopping you would know that" henry crossed his arms renamon suddenly remembered she fell to her knees staring in to space remembering every detail of the fight

"I've failed" saying it so softly the tamers didn't even know if they heard right renamon swung her fist in to the air then brought it down to the ground the tamers couldn't believe what they where seeing renamon never had out burst like this before at that point they realized how much they meant to there digimon

"Ha pathetic" the tamers turned around to see a wizardmon standing behind them

"you" renamon snarled at him "where is she"

"you know you could be a lot stronger if you joined my tamer he has a lot of digimon he made us all strong"

"enough" renamon jumped to her feet and ran at him he didn't even try to move renamon grabbed the wizardmon by the throat the tamers had never saw renamon like this and nether had the digimon they where always together in digi world and she has never acted like that "where is she"

The wizardmon smiled you know what he wants and if you don't give him it soon he wont be happy about it he just might take it out on that little tamer of your" renamon got so angry she squeezed his neck in till he turned in to data

"what was that about" henry looked at renamon she sighed

"you'll find out soon as we get what he wants" renamon knew rika would be disappointed in her she just didn't want anything to happen to her

_RIKA_

Rika woke up to find herself sitting in a chair in a abandoned warehouse that had a computer in it sitting on a desk it wasn't a big computer it was like a pc there was glass everywhere from the broken windows the place was a mess like a dump boxes scattered everywhere she tried to move out the chair but couldn't move see look down to see ropes wrapped tightly round her she struggled but she knew it was useless "what going on?"

"I thought you would never ask" a boy leaning on the wall behind her "well lets put it this way" he walked right behind rika as she was trying to see who he was he placed a hand on her shoulder she hated this and the boy could tell by the way she tensed up "if nicole doesn't show up quite soon I think we'll need to do something about it to show I wasn't kidding around" he walked In front of rika bent down so he was eyelevel to her. rika recognized him from the photo henry pointed out. He removed his hand from her shoulder and placed it under her chin "shame you got in my way then" rika turned her head from him so he wasn't touching her anymore

"let me go you freak" rika snarled at him turning her head back around to give an ice cold stare

"Can't do that not in till nicole comes"

"why do you care about taking over the world again you made a mess of it last time"

"so I guess nicole told you about me shame I was going to use that to turn you against her it work back in Scotland and who told you I wanted to take over the world again"

"it was nicole she told me you wanted to bring better digimon through" he laughed at this

"she believed me well that's the first time no this time I'm not going to take over this world I'm going to the digi world I don't know If I'm going to take over it but I will tell you nicole won't come back" he smiled but rika could tell by his eyes he wasn't proud with what he was doing

"what do you mean by that"

he smiled but the smile looked so fake "well there is never any body's found in the digi world just data and you've seen how her mom acts like she not there so she wont notice" rika looked at him her violet eyes filled with anger and disgust

"how could you ever call yourself her friend first you betrayed her second you tell everyone that it was her fault know your planning on killing her" Adam didn't like been told the truth he tried to talk but rika cut him off before he had a chance to say anything "want to know the funny thing if you kill nicole in digi world you have know way to get back"

"that's where your wrong I found away for me to travel in and out without the help of Nicole's digivice and how dare you say I'm not a good friend I've planed her a special death" he stood up voice filled with anger "I'm not going to kill her Azulongmon is" rika's eyes widened

"you cant do that he a Sovereigns you wont be able to control him"

"well if I can't I will get someone else to do the job he smiled well I have to go but I will leave you with some friends of mine Weedmon Wizardmon" two digimon came out of nowhere "and I believe you met my friend lisa before" looking in direction of the door that was on rika's right standing in the doorway was the girl who was after jeri and set the dobermons on rika she walk where rika and adam was the digimon stood behind rika

"its you don't tell me your one of his sick little freaks"

" ha well at least I'm not on the side of a wimp that didn't go help her friend when she needed her the most"

"you don't even know the right story so don't bad mouth her like that"

"and you do she probably told you a bunch of rubbish that you believed because your that thick"

"why don't you loosen the rope and say that when I've got nothing to hold me back"

"Enough with this talk I need to go out for a while so lisa make sure they don't kill her" rika look up at him her eyes wide

"what do you mean by that" she knew what he meant she just didn't want to believe someone would do something like this to her he put his hand on her cheek she moved her face from his hand then she felt the ropes loosen she knew this might be her only chance as the ropes came off she pushed adam and lisa out the way

Lisa looked at the digimon "don't just stand there she getting away" adam didn't say a word he just watched rika running for the door

"not for long Deadly Weed" as rika was inch away from the door two vines wrapped around her tightly she tensed up hoping that would help her a bit as the vines went tighter around her the weedmon through her at the nearest wall rika hurt it hard then fell to the ground lisa walked over to where rika was now lying trying to catch her breath rika was on her side lisa kicked her in the stomach making rika gasp for air even more

"see that what you get if you try and run away and I was thinking on going easy on you" adam couldn't bare to watch this but he did promise he would get rid of nicole at any cost

"lisa" the girl turned around "I need to be going now are you sure you can handle her yourself"

"ha don't make me laugh I will have no problem dealing with this one "

"ok don't hurt her to bad but I will lock the door just encase" rika knew she couldn't get out if he didn't stop her the digimon would she picked herself up of the ground lisa turned around expecting to see rika lying on the ground but was shocked when rika fist connected to her face lisa fell to the ground holding her nose that was now dripping with some blood rika smiled then heard the door shut she turned to see that adam had left

"you think your going to get away with that weedmon wizerdmon get her"

"Deadly Weed" grabbing rika again tighter than before struggling to breath the weedmon through rika at the wall again this time rika landed in a pile of glass making small cuts on her arms

Wizerdmon picked rika up of the ground weedmon then took rika and lifted her up in the air and started throwing her around like a rag doll and each time rika hurt the ground harder than before " wait a minute" as he picked up rika he stopped to look at lisa rika could barely move without feeling pain "hold her still we'll be here for a while so I think I'm might just join in the fun" rika eyes widened she couldn't believe what she was hearing

"so now what you think your tough because somebody holding me back" the weedmon let go off rika hitting the ground hard she whinged in pain wizerdmon picking her up of the ground she had a burst lip cut all up her arms bruises on her faces her jeans were ripped at the bottom weedmon grabbed her other arm bring it back wizerdmon done the same she tried to pull it way from them but no use they just tightened there grip lisa walk up to rika

"no I don't I just think it funny seeing you in so much pain"

"your twisted" rika barked at her " how can…" lisa had punched her in the stomach before rika had a chance to finished her sentence

"you know we'll be here for a while so I think you should be more careful on the words you chose" bring her hand back punching her over and over again rika screamed in agony when weedmon got a chance to try and crush her or throw her off the wall like she was nothing


	7. Chapter 7

ADAM

_**Adam walked down the street with his phone up to his ear waiting for the person on the other end to pick up "hello it's Adam I need to ask you something and I don't think you will be happy about it"**_

"_**adam" it was a females voice coming from the other end "don't tell me your going to wimp out adam you owe me and if you don't I will send the new tamers and I will make sure they don't just kill her they'll kill you as well"**_

"_**I know I know" he sighed "but do I need to bring her friend in to it"**_

"_**nicole finally made friends"**_

"_**yeah I think it just one I've got her somewhere save the digimon are making sure nothing happens to her but this is what I wanted to ask even if you said get nicole at any cost I cant just bring someone into this that didn't do anything can I let her go she done nothing to you"**_

"_**well have you got nicole yet "**_

_**Stopping in his tracks "no but she done nothing" now he was shouting at the phone people where staring at him**_

"_**I don't care if she the most important person in the world she the only way to get to nicole and we need her"**_

"_**but rachel" **_

"_**I don't want to hear it cause I could get other people to do the job for me she going to pay for what she did and that the end of it" she hung up adam stared at the phone **_

_**He sighed putting the phone back in his pocket "yeah that's the thing she didn't do anything to deserve this" he spoke to himself wishing that non of this would of happened wishing he didn't start this and wishing he could take it back**_

_**He look at his watch he realized he should be getting back he knew nicole and he knew she would be there quite fast to help out**_

_**TAMERS**_

The tamers walked up to nicole door they left the digimon outside well all but one "renamon why are we here I thought we needed to get something so we can help rika" the digimon ignored takato she knocked at the door rapidly

"right renamon she not in calm down we need to find away to get rika back" renamon turned to the blue haired boy

" she in I can senses wolfdramon and she part of my plan" the tamers look at each other wondering what renamon had planned " stand back " the tamers down what the digimon asked and before they could stop her she kick the door down

"renamon what do you think your doing" takato didn't even finish his sentences when renamon ran in side

"she just like rika crazy" the tamers look at kazu in till they heard a crash from inside they ran in to find renamon on one side of the room and wolfdramon in front of nicole in the other side of the room

Renamon launched herself at wolfdramon causing wolfdramon to fall backwards and making nicole jump out the way of the falling digimon renamon punched wolframs a few times wolfdramon lifted her sleeved arm and smashed her metal palm across renamon face throwing her of her wolfdramon got up and stood in front of nicole again as renamon lunged at them wolfdramon done the same the digimon collided with each other they landed on the table that held the photo of nicole and her friends breaking the table as they fell

"crap she might not notice me but she'll notice this" nicole muttered to herself she turned to see the tamers looking at her "well hello do you want to explain or will I try and figure it out myself" as the two digimon continued to fight

"well rika's gone missing and a digimon said you had something that somebody wanted and we wont get rika back in till renamon get it from you not like I'm complain it quite without her" the tamers look at kazu

"what the hell kazu how can you say that anything could of happened to her and if it was you she would never say that about you" jeri wasn't really sure if rika would say it but she wanted kazu to feel bad for what he said and it was working "she helped you out millions of times when you and kenta got caught in the digi stream she went after use so you wouldn't be alone without a digimon " kazu looked down a shamed of himself

"hey don't worry about it she'll be fine I think" nicole looking jeri to try and clam her down they didn't need another fight right now

Henry then released why renamon wouldn't tell them about what she needed to get "nicole is it you this guy wants" nicole ignored him and went to where the digimon were still fighting wolfdramon look hurt quite bad she hated to admit it but renamon was the stronger rookie

"wolfdramon stop" the digimon did just that renamon didn't know what to do she wasn't going to attack her if she isn't going to fight back "renamon I will help you out you just needed to ask it's my fault any of use got involved so I will sort it out myself"

Renamon didn't know what she should say she was just grateful that nicole was going to help "but nicole if you go I wont be able to help you" wolfdramon got up and stood next to nicole

"yeah you will because he wants to go into the digi world and electric devices sometime don't work so I guess that how your going to help me out" wolfdramon looked at her tamer she wasn't going to argue she knew nicole couldn't leave someone if it had something to do with her

"nicole we're coming with you we don't care if you want to sort it out yourself you need help and we're going to help you" nicole rolled her eyes turning around to look at takato

"fine but watch yourself then don't need more of use getting in the way come on wolfdramon can you sort this place out while I'm away"

"no nicole I might have to wait to get in the digi world but when it dose open I'm straight throw without hesitation and in till then what kind of partner would I be if I didn't watch your back in till you get to this place"

"I guess one who would listen "

"yeah but when's that ever going to happen" nicole started heading for the door which was lying on the ground now

"good point" nicole exited her apartment and went across the hall the tamers followed her not sure where she was going

" nicole shouldn't we go get rika now" takato stood in the middle of the hall nicole stopped in front of a door

"yeah but renamon did break the door down and the table so I need to get this guy to sort it while I'm away" she knocked the door and waited for someone to answer

"nicole the digimon are still here are you sure they should be around while your talking to this guys" nicole smiled at henry

"yeah it fine he knows about wolfdramon when he came in to borrow something can't mind what it was wolfdramon got bored and wanted to see who I was talking to lucky for me he wasn't that freaked out I'm just presuming it got something to do with the D-Reaper after seeing use fight it"

The door opened it was a boy who answered it he had spiky brown hair that had red tip at the front of his hair he was tanned and had brown eyes his clothes where baggy his top and jeans where black " hey nicole what's up and who are these people" he looked the tamers up and down inspecting them he look at henry and takato "where have I seen you before" nicole jumped in with the answer now in a hurry to get this over with

"you've seen them when they where fighting the D-Reaper"

"aw yeah I remember now use where on TV with the digimon king and queen"

"hey sorry mark we really cant talk we need to go I just need one favour would you sort my door before my mom gets home" he's smiled at her

"yeah sure I've not got anything better to do anyway" she smiled back at him

"thank owe you one see you later" she turned to look at the tamers "come on we need to go" they ran out the building to get there digimon

"nicole do you know where your going" jeri stood there waiting for an answer

"of course I do I was actually going there before someone knocked my door down it's at a abandoned where house just a bit away from here"

"and how do you know that" henry asked while Terriermon jumped on his head

"Momenta henry" seen his tamer getting suspicious

"don't worry I found out by following him he didn't notices at least I think he didn't notice me never mind that we need to go" the tamers started running to where rika was

_**Adam**_

He walked through the abandoned where house door to see rika lying on the ground not moving his eyes sprung open wide he couldn't believe what he was seeing he ran over to where see was lying he checked for her pulse and quickly found it he sighed in relief "what you told me to sort her out" he turned around to see lisa looking quite proud of herself"

"I said scare her a little bit not beat her half to death" snapping at her

"well she gave me lip and I she wasn't easy to scare" he narrowed is eyes at her he couldn't believe she was fine with what she done he saw rika digivice and deicide to make sure that he could stop her digimon from attacking them he knew what would happen if her digimon saw her like this he took it and it automatically turned itself

"oh no she didn't" he started pressing the buttons to try and turn it on he got annoyed and angry at it the throwing the digivice away in frustration

"what did you do that for" lisa looked at him

"do you not know what will happen if her digimon or her friends see her like this we wont be able to make it through the digi world because we'll be the ones that are dead"

_**Tamers**_

The tamers where outside waiting for the order to go in wolfdramon had claiming her spot close as she could get to the abandoned where house "come on I'm sick off waiting"

"Momenta renamon I'm sure rika fine" Terriermon looked up at renamon trying to cheer his friend up

"come on I think we should go know " renamon ran in first kicking the door down surprising the people inside renamon eyes narrowed at the person on the ground as the rest of the tamers stood beside her with there digimon "rika"

The tamers gasped they couldn't believe what they where seeing renamon stepped forward but stopped when adam stood up "you come near me and I will make sure you regret it"

"what the hell adam you would never do something like this" adam smiled at the fact that she still knew him well but he didn't really like the fact so his smile faded acting like he knew what actually happened

"And why are you acting like you know me"

"because I do you would never hurt anyone this bad"

"yeah well don't you remember what happened with frigimon" nicole look at him

"you didn't mean to do that and I know you didn't" he smiled at her

"your right I didn't mean to do that I was actually.." he paused for a moment thinking if he should finish the sentence "I was actually wanting to hurt you but he got in the way so I guess that was an accident and this well I did say I would get you back for punching me" making it sound like he knew what had happened

"so instead of getting me back you go for someone who has nothing to do with this" disgust filled her eyes

"yeah well nicole are we going to get this over with now I'm bored off talking to you and remember you don't need to do this you could just leave her lying here and she might be lucky to survive" he put on a small smile

nicole looked at rika not knowing how bad her injuries where and then looked at the rest of the tamers nicole could tell by the tamers faces they didn't know what else to do she look at renamon who wasn't taking her eyes off rika

"unlike you I'm not a wimp so I will help someone who need it even though I don't want too I will because they've done nothing to you and your bring them in to this" nicole turned to the tamers there faces filled with anger for what he was doing she looked at jeri the only one with water in her eyes trying to fight back the tears nicole went in her pocket pulled out a folded bit of paper given it to jeri "do me a favour give this to rika she'll knows what to do" jeri just nodded

Nicole walk up to an empty space in the warehouse adam walked beside her and lisa beside him nicole pulled out her digivice and a purple card that the tamers had never seen before "digi modify" putting her two hands in the air making a circle with her digivice in one hand and the purple card in the other then bringing it up to her chest putting the card in the digivice and bringing it through as soon as she did a portal opened up she looked back to see tamers eyes open wide in shock she put her head down feeling that they wouldn't forgive her if they saw her again she was then pushed into the portal adam followed her in lisa was the last before the portal closed renamon then ran next to rika MarineAngemon flew out of kenta's pocket and then flew right next to rika

"Ocean Love" spraying rika with hundreds of hearts rika's eyes fluttered open to see her digimon and friends hanging over her

Renamon looked at the small digimon "thank you" bowing her head in thanks

Hey sorry it a bit late but again been to caught up in soccer again my friends say I should give it a rest for awhile like that going to happen anyway R&R tell me what you think so far next chapter up soon J


	8. Chapter 8

_Rika sat under a tree next to guilmons hangout looking at the bruises on her arm that MarineAngemon ran out of energy before he had a chance to heal them but lucky for her he managed to heal everything that was broken. No one had talk to rika since they got back to the hangout she was fine with that she just wanted to alone at the moment she sat there trying to hear what the other inside guilmons hangout where saying_

"_what do we do now should we leave nicole or what" Jeri's eye look at takato waiting for reply_

"_I don't know jeri nicole said she knew what she was doing and she wanted to do this on her own what do you think henry" takato scratched the back of his head_

"_well..em we cant just leave her but we don't know if the digi world is save enough for us and didn't nicole say that adam wants better digimon so he can bring them through to the real world so I think we showed wait until they get back and until then we can inform Yamaki and see if he can do anything" _

"_no" the tames look at rika who was leaning on the entrance door "he's not planning on coming back well not for awhile so we need to go help nicole" _

"_and how do you know that" rika look henry straight in the eye _

"_I know that because he told me he said that he was going to get Azulongmon to kill her and he would get away with it because there wont be any body just data" the tamers eyes widened everyone but henry_

"_How do we know he was telling the truth it might just be a trick to get us to go there and ambush us with the digimon he got we can't take that risk" henry stepped forward coming closer to rika and rika done the seem they where inches apart_

"_what's with you henry even if it is a trap we cant be sure it's not a trap we should still go find her isn't that what we do remember when calumon needed our help we where straight throw the digi world no question asked now someone else needs our help and you don't want to go"_

"_there's a difference we knew calumon we trusted him and if we didn't get calumon back our world would be destroyed along with the digi world" _

"_is that why you don't want to help her because you don't know her that pathetic Wong she's help me and jeri out when we needed it" folding her arms to her chest_

"_what did she just happen to be there or what" folding his arms to his chest _

"_well dose that even matter and anyway I'll go without you if your not willing to go and if anyone else wants to come there welcome to join me" takato stood in between the two_

"_rika you can't go alone I will go with you anybody else up for another adventure jeri was the first to stand up this surprised rika she never thought jeri would set foot in the digi world not after what happened to leomon jeri smiled at her friend giving her rika gave a small smile of thanks then it was kenta and kazu to stand up giving a nod of approval_

"_Momenta henry we should go for one we're going back tomorrow and it would be fun to see use longer than this and two they'll have all the fun while you sit here doing nothing "_

_Henry sighed "fine" rika smiled in victory_

"_so if we going we need to go tomorrow that the only time the portal will be open" henry look at takato _

"_oh here rika nicole told me to give you this" jeri handed rika the folded note to rika opening it _

_**The note **_

_**Hey rika I guess if your reading this I'm somewhere in the digi world well I need you to do one thing for me and that's to find a portal in to the digi world and just point your digivice at it when you do that send wolfdramon through and I will handle the rest and if I see use again I'm not planning on getting in your way look at what I've done and you hardly know me two week and I've done this much damage I'm sorry for causing this much hassle and tell the other I'm sorry too even though they hardly know me non of use deserve being dragged in to my mess I'm just asking you to do this one thing then you can go home and forget you ever knew me**_

Rika crumpled the letter up and putting it in her pocket "yeah but we are going through a different portal not the same one nicole went through so how do we know where she is she could be anywhere in the digi world " takato didn't know what to say to henry

"I know where she is" the tamers look at rika

"how do you know where she is if we where there with her and we where the ones that saw what happened and we don't know where she is" kazu folded his arms to his chest

"because of this" rika pulled out her digivice to show the tamers

"what your digivice we all have one " rika smiled

"yeah but you didn't get an upgrade now did you" kazu raised an eyebrow "well I've been hanging around with nicole and she got it for me know anyone with the upgrade I can find them anywhere in digi worlds just need to point it at a portal and I will be sent to the nearest one to the person I picked "

"rika are you that confident in something you've not used yet how do we know it even works the way your telling us it works" henry took rika digivice of her and the screen went blank "em see what I mean rika it was a virus it wasn't an upgrade I don't even know if you can use it now and that's bad for us" henry started pushing at the buttons to see if he could get it back up in running

"what you talking about Wong" rika snatching her digivice back of him and the screen turned back to normal

"It's not turning on"

"well at least we no it works then " henry raised an eyebrow

"did you not hear what I said it not turning on it broke"

"no it's not it's just not turning on for you see" rika turned her digivice around to show henry the working digivice "that was on of the things that upgrade could do if someone other than me touches my digivice it would just automatically shut off and it doesn't harm any of the data it has in it" takato look at his phone to get the time

"hey guys it's getting late if we want to go to the digi world we'll have to let our parent know tonight" the tamer nodded in agreement "right henry can you get suzie to phone Ai and marco so they can bring impmon and suzie to bring lopmon"

"what no they're to young it not happening" folding his arm to his chest

"what do you mean there to young there partially the same age we where when we fought the d-repper and suzie was younger than that when she first came into the digi world this will be the easiest thing we've done and you know that"

"so rika are you sure nothing will happen or are you just guessing we'll be alright"

"henry I'm not sure but I know suzie, Ai and marco should be aloud to choice not you making the all the decision for them and plus they have there digimon with them so why are you worrying so much"

"because of you rika"

"What do you mean because of me what have I done"

"suzie look up to you and she would do anything you say if you asked her too she would fallow you to hell and back"

"and what the problem with her looking up to me"

The problem is you rush into thing without thinking like that time you and renamon jumped in to the d-repper without thinking lucky for you you became Sakuyamon and then there was the time when Locomon managed to get in to the real world you went chasing after it yourself"

"hey wait I wasn't the only one going after locomon myself goggle head was there to"

"yeah but he sent guilmon for help but you in the other hand thought you could fight yourself I have a hole load more stories if that wasn't enough for you that's why I don't want my sister and her friends coming"

"whatever" rika folded her arms to her chest takato looked at his two best friends

"henry I know you don't want to hear this but rika's right they should be coming with us they're tamers and we might need extra help"

"fine but rika if anything happens to them no matter what it's your fault so your in charge of them"

"what how that fair what happens if it was your fault or anybody else's am I still getting the blame"

"you and someone else will be getting the blame" takato gave rika a look saying just leave it at that and rika did

"just to make sure something wont happen we'll ask ryo so we'll have the digimon king and queen with us" kazu and kenta where jumping up and down while rika rolled her eyes "rika can you phone ryo for us"

"what no why should I you have his number why don't you phone him" jeri looked at rika she knew why she didn't want to phone him. after the d-repper rika and ryo became close friends but every time the newspaper saw them together they would presume that they where going out and they would always put a headline up like the love birds or the loved up couple rika ignored it for couple of years but she did get in to a couple of arguments with the newspapers girls in her class and sometimes with her mum she finally had enough of it so rika didn't go out with ryo again she refused to get lies spread about her she did still talk to ryo sometimes on the phone or on the computer but never met him up jeri knew ryo understood why rika would never come with them if he was there

"rika he always answer to you if you phone him he doesn't always answer to us" rika pulled her phone out scrolled down her call list

"here you can talk to him" takato looked at the phone then at rika taking the phone from her he waited in till the person he was calling picked up

"hello pumpkin long time no speak" in his normal cheerful voice takato's face turned a bit red

"Emm ryo it takato"

"well where rika is she all right" takato didn't think to answer his question

"we need your help"

"how what's happened where rika is she alright" his voice became series takato couldn't remember when ryo last used a series tone he was never one of they guys who are always series about everything he hardly got angry about stuff

"emm she's fine she here I'm just using her phone to call you we need your help" takato looked over to where rika was now standing she rolled her eyes at him

Putting his normal cheerful voice back on "sure what can I help you with"

"we need to go back to the digi world to save someone and we need your help so can you come"

"yeah why not cyberdramon has to go back tomorrow anyway so I'll come tell rika I said hey pumpkin"

"what no way she kill me I actually want to live to see tomorrow so you can say it tomorrow when you see her" ryo laughed "right ryo bye"

"catch you later" takato came off the phone smiling

"he's coming and rika he say hey" rika rolled her eyes again

"don't see why we need to call him I could handle it by myself we don't need him" she started walking to the door jeri looked around at the tamers who where watch rika leave

"hey rika wait up I'll see you guys tomorrow" giving a little wave and chasing after rika

"yeah guys I think it's a good idea if we get going as well I will hopefully see use tomorrow" and with that the tamers walked away from guilmon hangout

_**Rika and jeri**_

Rika and jeri deicide to go to nicole apartment to tell nicole mom that she was away camping

Rika knocked at the door that you would never off told was off its hinges not that long ago "so what if she ask where about what will we say" rika looked at jeri with a puzzled look

"I was kind hopping that she wouldn't ask" the door open to a women on the phone

"two minutes matt there a couple of kids at my door" the women took the phone away from her ear and put her hand over the phone "can I help use"

"emm yeah it's just to tell you nicole is away camping" the women looked jeri up and down

"ok thanks" shutting the door on the two tamers rika couldn't believe what had happened

"what's her problem she could have been a little more caring" jeri laughed and headed for the stairs

"I guess some people are to wrapped up in other stuff"

"yeah I guess jeri what do you thinks the matter with henry I don't get it why he's going to blame me if anything happen"

"rika suzie is his little and he would do anything to make sure nothing happen to her I guess because you're her roll model he think she would do exactly what you do and he's worried because if you rush in to anything suzie might do the same that all"

"yeah but I cant control what she dose"

"well maybe if you think about stuff before you do it he wont have to worry well just in till we get back out of the digi world start thinking. Anyway where wolfdramon "

"I told renamon to watch her in till I get home"

"what will your mom and grandmother think"

"well my grandmother should be pretty cool with it but not sure what my mom will say so I told renamon to keep wolfdramon in my room till I get home" jeri laughed at thought of renamon watching someone other than rika

_**TAKATO**_

Takato walk in to his family's bakery "mom dad I'm home" his dad and mom came out the kitchen

"hello how was your day oh I just baked a fresh batch of guilmon bread you can give him it before he leave tomorrow"

"Emm it was good thanks dad actually I wanted to talk to you and mom about that" takato mom and dad looked at each other

"well" takato's mum never took her eyes of her son

"we need to go back to the digi world" his parents couldn't believe what they where hearing

"what no why this time" takato's mum yelled at him and his dad just stood there

"mom just let me explain" the family sat at the table while takato told them the full story "that's why we need to go back"

"well I say we let him it not as dangerous as that big pink thing so you can go" takato's mum nodded in agreement

"thanks mum thanks dad" and with that takato ran up stairs to get packed

_**HENRY**_

The Wong family was sitting around the table lopmon and Terriermon where sharing a seat

"no I wont allow it it's to dangerous"

"I agree with your mom henry it to dangerous for you and Suzie"

"but dad it's to save one of our friends" henry called nicole a friend because he knew this would give him and suzie more chance to go to the digi world he still never trusted her

"what one of your digimon friends they belong in that world henry" lopmon and terriermon looked at each other choosing not to say anything and to stay out of it

"no mom they don't just belong there they belong here as well and it's not a digimon this time it a girl the same ages as me and the other tamer she need help and I will go with your permission or without" henrys mom stood up and left the table Henry's dad looked at him then at suzie "dad please"

"you can go just make sure your sister is save I will tell Yamaki in the morning and the rest of the monster maker actually alice and her dad got back yesterday I think you should call her and invite her along" henry nodded in agreement and with that henrys dad got up and went after his mom

He looked at his little sister and she seemed to be more than happy to be going to the digi world he never wanted her to come but he knew rika was right they could use some back up he sighed "suzie can you phone Ai and marco and tell them what happen and I'll phone alice"

"ok" jumping of her seat running to her room to use the phone henry smiled at his little sister. Pulling out his phone to call alice

_**Rika**_

Renamon was sitting on rika floor with wolfdramon talking no one had seen them come in "so why do you think this guy wants nicole dead"

"that the thing I think there someone else telling him to do this he might of done a lot of things but even when he was bringing digimon through he made sure non of them had a chance to hurt anybody just to go after us that why I don't think he would of done it by himself" there where footstep coming from outside the door wolfdramon jumped back in to the shadows renamon stayed sitting as Rumiko and Seiko was use to seen her the door open to revel rika standing in the doorway

She came in sliding the door shut behind her "hey where wolfdramon" renamon smiled at rika who was now looking around the room to see where wolfdramon was. Wolfdramon step out of the shadows "wow they weren't kidding when they said you blend in to the shade" wolfdramon just sat back down next to renamon

"So when can you send me in to the digi world to get nicole"

"tomorrow we're all going well that's if they can get permission"

"nicole not going to be happy with that she doesn't want to get use in anymore trouble she already has got use in me I have no problem with it because the device adam has still might be working we need a plan B"

"so how you going to tell your mom and grandmother about this one" renamon looked at her tamer closely as she pulled out a pace of paper and pen

"well you know me goodbye better written not said"

"rika you cant go without saying goodbye and telling your mom what happening she'll be worried" rika looked at her partner

"yeah then she'll get all upset and wont allow me to go then we'll get in to a fight she send me to my room and I'll go anyway angry at her and I don't want that to happen" renamon smiled at her partner

"as normal you thought this through so I don't argue with you haven't you"

"was it that obvious" smiling at her partner "well I guess we should be getting ready for tomorrow

"hey rika I really appreciate what you and the other are doing for me and nicole and I know she'll be happy to see use" rika turned to look at the digimon staring at her

"it's no problem she helped me out and I should do the same"

That's that chapter done I will have next on up soon J and please R&R


	9. chapter 9

**The next day**

_The tamers where outside Guilmon hangout Kazu and Kenta where sitting on the wall Marco and Ai where sitting on the wall waiting for Suzie to arrive talking to Impmon about the digi world Impmon didn't seem happy about them going. Calumon was on top of the tree looking to see if he could see anyone coming. Takato was on the phone inside guilmon hangout guilmon was still sleeping as he spent all night digging a bigger whole he didn't really like the other whole he thought it could come down on them if they went under so the portal was now visible to see. Rika was sitting leaning on a tree outside the hangout Renamon beside her talking to Wolfdramon Rika was quit surprised how well they where getting on._

_Takato came out the hangout putting his phone in his pocket standing in front of Rika "hey goggle head your standing in my light"_

_Takato sighed "sorry it just to let you know Jeri's not coming", Rika straightened up_

"_is she okay", Rika knew going to the digi world would be hard for her after what happened with leomon and Beelzamon Rika thought Jeri would never get over it she forgave Impmon but Rika didn't know how she could if it was Renamon she would never forgive him but she knew Jeri wasn't the type of person to stay angry for long and she knew Impmon was beating himself up for what happened._

"_Yeah she fine but her dad doesn't want her to go she said he doesn't want the same thing to happen again", Rika nodded her head in understanding she knew Jeri's dad was only doing what's best for Jeri who knows what could happen if she went back in to the digi world._

"_so where Henry I thought he knew what time we where meeting up at"_

"_He said he would be a little bit late he had to go get something form Yamaki apparently they made a better thing to keep in touch with us", Rika rolled her eyes she didn't trust Yamaki after what he did he didn't disserve any of they're trust because of him they only had limited time with there digimon "anyway where Ryo"_

_Rika looked up at him "how should I know," Takato deicide to leave it if he wanted to annoy Rika he would of just said what Ryo ask him to say. _

_All of a sudden they heard Kenta and Kazu shout. Rika knew why they where shouting Takato left Rika sitting there as he went to greet Ryo Rika rolled her eyes then she looked at Wolfdramon suddenly she smiled mischievously Wolfdramon didn't know what she was smiling about but Renamon knew exactly what she was thing "Wolfdramon"._

_Rika came down the steps to join the rest of the tamers to see Kenta and Kazu star struck rolling her eyes up at them. Ryo was talking to them in till he saw Rika his smile grow lager "hello pumpkin not seen you in a while"_

"_Shut up Akiyama", Ryo smiled at her "anyway where Monodramon", Ryo took his bag of his shoulder and opened it as he did Monodramon sprung out running towards Calumon who had glided down from the tree Calumon preferred Monodramon to Cybermon he was always more playful. Rika smiled at the two digimon walking back up to where she was sitting before. Ryo followed her then Kenta and Kazu followed him like two lost puppy's not taking there eyes of him this caused them both to follow up the stairs everybody laughed at them._

_Ryo stood in front of Rika "so where Henry" _

"_don't know goggle head said he had to go get something of Yamaki" he looked around when something caught his eye in the trees behind where Rika was sitting as he took a step forward to investigate it he heard Henry's voice._

"_hey Ryo long time no see", the blue haired boy smiled _

"_Yeah it has been a long time hasn't it" smiling back at Henry then he noticing Alice sitting next to Rika they where whispering something to each other Ryo couldn't hear anything they where saying but they where laughing "oh sorry Alice just noticed you there", interrupting there conversion "hey how was your holiday",_

"_yeah it was good thank", Alice was wearing a black top that had one white line coming down it her jeans she had on where black with a chain hanging her hair was down her side fringe had black tips._

_Ryo turned his back towards them to see Monodramon,Terriermon, Lopmon, Calumon, Impmon and Guilmon who was know awake where playing around together_

_Suzie, Ai and Marco where talking to each other. As he was lost in his thoughts he felt an grab on to him lifting him up as he yelled Monodramon turned straight towards Ryo "cracking bite" Monodramon yelled flying towards Wolfdramon _

_Henry noticed what was going on "wait Monodramon" but it was to late Wolfdramon dropped Ryo on to the ground and jumped to the top of the tree where Rika and Alice where sitting under. Monodramon was about to attack again before he had a chance Henry stood in front of the digimon "hey hey wait Monodramon that's Wolfdramon the person we going to help digimon" _

_Ryo looked up at the digimon in the tree "well why did it attack me then," Rika and Alice couldn't help but laugh Henry narrowed his eyes at Rika_

"_has this got anything to do with you"_

"_that wiped the smile of his face well done Wolfdramon," Wolfdramon jumped of the top of the tree holding out her arm lifting him up_

"_I'm sorry if I scared you it was only meant to be a joke" _

"_it's okay it doesn't matter", he smiled at the digimon then at Rika "it didn't wipe the smile of my face for long", Rika rolled her eyes up at him Ryo just laughed _

"_Rika what do you think your doing do you know how stupid that is we don't need this hassle right now", Rika eyes narrowed at Henry_

"_calm down Wong it just a joke he's fine there nothing to worry about"_

"_No Rika this is what I'm talking about you don't think about what you do what happened if someone got hurt"_

"_but no one did," Rika stood up not breaking eye contact with him_

_Alice stood between the two "hey that's enough you two there no point in fighting with each other", she turned towards Henry " Henry it was just a joke there no point in getting so upset about it", then she turned towards Rika "Rika you need to see why Henry is upset", she knew Rika wouldn't listen to her._

_Takato decided that they should get going "anyway guys we don't have time to fallout with each other we should get going", Henry and Rika finally broke eye contact with each other nodding in agreement "right guys come on where going now", shouting on everyone to get in to Guilmons hangout_

_Everyone stood round the portal that Guilmon dug out "so now what do we just go in like normal or what", Kazu waited for a reply from Rika _

_She lifted her digivice pointing it to the portal "are you guys ready" everybody nodded. The digivice started glowing the light started getting larger and larger in till it covered the whole hangout the light was so bright they stuck there sunglass on walking in to the portal all of a sudden there was another flash of light blinding the tamers even though they had there glass on._

_**Nicole & Adam**_

The three teens and about 15 digimon some where Togemon's other where Dobermon's and one Wizardmon they where just exiting the forest and entering part of the digi world that looked like it had been inhabited by clocks "what's with this places it totally different then what I expected it to be", Lisa looked around at her surroundings

"what did you expect it to be like", Lisa turned around to look at Nicole who was walking in between two Dobermon

"you know it not wise to talk to someone who has a chance to kill you on the spot",

"well if I had a choices I would talk to one of these guys right next to me but I don't think they would answer me in less one of you two told them to answer me but then again they would be better company then you and they've been brain washed", she noticed the Wizardmon looking directly at her as soon as he realized she was staring at him he turned away she saw it before he wasn't acting like any of the other brain washed digimon he was acting a bit stranger than that she knew she would have to check that one out when no one was noticing but when would that be. Lisa stopped right in front of Nicole

"you know what I'm sick of you all ready", Nicole smiled at her

"oh good you feel that to so I guess the feeling mutual", Lisa looked at her looking like she was about to explode Nicole laughed she knew it was going to be to easy to whined her up.

"right you two Lisa just ignore her she trying to get you angry", Adam came and stood by Lisa side Nicole started to smirk

"you know what Adam I thought you would have better taste or are you just using this on even if you where she wouldn't notice she that slow", Adam couldn't help but smile he knew Nicole would do this he remembered there was a girl that was at they're school who tried to fight with Nicole and Nicole would always whined her up by saying something that would make her snap it would make people make fun of the girl who tried to act smart when she couldn't come back with anything sometimes it came to a point where she didn't know what to say. when he thought about it Nicole only got in to an argument with the girl because she was bullying Rachel. He snapped out of his though when he saw Lisa lifting her hand ready to hit Nicole

Adam grabbed Lisa hand "what do you think your doing", Lisa looked stunned at his reaction Nicole just smiled victory's suddenly remember why he was in the digi world "I mean not know we need to keep going", walking away from the girls

"you know I will just get you later when he's not looking"

"so will you give me a proper fight then and not go away crying if I hit you" Lisa turned around and started walking again "so is that a yes or what ether way I look forward to having another go"

Hey sorry it been soooooo long since I put a chapter up but at lest it up so please R&R


	10. Chapter 10

The tamers found them self lying on the ground slowly getting up brushing them self off looking around at the forest surrounding them "wow this place is amazing I wonder where about this is in the digi world", Kenta pushing his glasses up.

"it near that clock please I've been here when I found Calumon the last time we came to the digi world come to think about where is Calumon", looking around

"Oh sorry Rika I didn't tell you did I", Takato scratching the back of his head "I told him to stay with Jeri because all of us are here and she wouldn't have anyone with her so I thought it would be a good idea to let Calumon stay so she would have a bit of company"

"hey Rika know what I hope you have another plan or is this just it come to the digi world and deicide what to do later", Rika turned around to look at Kazu

"shut up Kazu if you didn't trust me you shouldn't have come", looking at her digivice pressing the buttons

"yeah Rika do even know where we have to go now", she then turned to Kenta

"shut up your only saying that because Kazu said it stop being Kazu parrot"

"you know something they're right Rika do you have a plan", Rika wasn't surprised to see Henry joining in rolling her eyes at him

"Henry", Suzie looked at her big brother wondering why he was acting like this he would never gang up on someone like this

"right that just enough you haven't gave her a chance to talk and your ganging up on her let her talk", Rika turned around towards Ryo giving him a smile of thanks Alice couldn't help but notice Ryo giving Rika a wink back Alice started laughing to herself

Rika looked at her digivice all of a sudden a map poppet up on the screen "come on lets go the map telling me that's she this way hey look", the tamers gathered around Rika to look at her digivice "see when Nicole told me about this she only said it was only people with the upgrade but it seems that I can locate you as well see this is where we are the dots on the screen"

"well quit helpful if anyone get lost again", Takato looked at Henry trying to make sure Henry got that but it didn't seem to make a difference "come on we should get going where about are they Rika"

"wait a second", Alice pulled out a laptop all of tamers look at each other then at her giving a look of what the hell "don't look at me like that this is what we had to go get from Yamaki the monster maker made a communicator that shouldn't have any trouble connecting with them he ask me to try it out a soon as we got here", Alice switched the computer on a link poppet up on the screen Alice clicked on it all of a sudden a blonde haired man with sunglasses poppet up

"hello can you here me all right is everyone ok"

"yeah everybody fine the system you put in my computer seem to be working okay"

"Good to hear anyway now we know that it works I will be giving each of your parents one so you can contact them when every you want to let them know how you are all doing oh is Rika there", Rika turned towards the computer

"emm yeah", Alice looked at Rika wondering why he was asking for her Rika shrugged her shoulder

"can you put her on someone here wants to talk to her", Rika sat next to Alice who slid the laptop on to her lap. Yamaki got up off his seat giving it to a blonde women

"oh no", her eyes widened Alice looked at the women who looked more then angry

"Rika isn't that your mom" Rika nodded her head

"Rika Nonaka how dare you leave without telling me", the tamers turned to look at Rika "how many times have we discussed this if your going back to that world again you tell me but I had to find out about it from a note that your grandmother found"

"but mom it wa" Rika tried to finish her sentence but her mom stop her

"don't think you'll be getting away with this wait till you get home" Rika's mom moved away from the computer screen to let Yamaki back in he couldn't help but smile Rika stood up and walk towards Renamon who was leaning on a tree with wolfdramon looking like she was ready to sprint in the direction Nicole was in

"hey are you okay", Rika looked at wolfdramon

"I don't get why we are just sitting here" Renamon looked at Wolfdramon she didn't know what to say to Wolfdramon she knew how she felt when Rika was taken by Icedevimon she wouldn't know what would of happened if Takato and Henry hadn't showed up.

"We'll go as soon as Alice gets off the laptop"

"But we've wasted to much time just sitting here" Rika looked at Alice who was now coming off the laptop

"right now that sorted we should be heading off", Alice slid the laptop back in her bag standing up to go stand next to Rika "so what way should we start walking in"

Rika looked at her digivice and started walking "come on it's telling me she in this direction Wolfdramon Renamon you go on a head comeback and tell us if there any trouble", they both agreed running on a head "come on guys let get moving"

"hey Rika do you think it was a good idea to let them go on a head " Takato started walking beside the two girls

"yeah they'll be fine goggle head" Guilmon walk next to his partner

"it will be fine Takatomon Renamon normally go's off by herself when we come back here"

"so she antisocial just like Rika then", Kazu whisper to Kenta trying not to let Rika hear but it was no use Rika turned around straight away and scolded Kazu making him wish he kept his mouth shut Kenta couldn't help but laugh. Takato went back to talk to Ryo and Henry who where walking behind everyone. The digimon walk next to each of there partners Impmon was now Beelzamon and Monodramon was now Cyberdramon

Rika looked around since she got to the digi world she had this feeling that something was watching them "hey Rika are you alright", Rika looked at Alice "it just seem you're distracted by something

"when I was last here it was so peaceful it was so quite"

"well what's wrong it seem the same"

"just now it feel like there something watching us you know and there strange feeling like there something really different about this place", Alice didn't know what to say to Rika so she decided to change the subject

"So where all the digimon I haven't even seen one since we came"

"yeah when we came here last time it was the same I never saw any digimon here , as soon as she said this the digimon started tensing up

"Terriermon what's wrong"

"Henry digi vole me to Gargomon" Henry gave a nod of agreement

"Takato" Takato looked at Guilmon

"Sorry boy I can't you might destroy the whole forest" all of a sudden five Greymon appeared from nowhere and circled around the tamers destroying anything in they're path

"too late for that", all of a sudden Stingmons stepped in front of the Greymons covering the gaps so no one could get out "how many are there", the tamers gathered in the middle of the circle the digimon stood in front of there partners Rika and Alice where the only ones who didn't have anyone to protect them if anything attack them Rika hated knowing this. The digimon had all ready digivoled all but one lopmon she knew she couldn't dig vole she didn't want to make the forest any worse as it is going to be Cyberdramon was the first to attack then the rest joined in Lopmon and Gargomon stayed to watch the tamers "Renamon" Rika whispered

Cyberdramon through one of the Greymon in the direction of the tamers causing them to split up diving out of the way of the in coming Greymon "Cyberdramon watch what your doing", Ryo commanded the digimon no one noticing that Alice was on her own Ryo got up trying to help Rika up who was lying next to him not accepting his hand up.

"Alice" Henry yelled his voice full of panic the tamers turned around to see a Stingmon aiming at Alice who was still on the ground frozen in shock the digimon where surrounded not able to help. The tamers looked on not knowing what to do

" Spinning Spiking Attack", the Stingmon fired a sharp stinger at her closing her eyes waiting to be hurt by it. (don't question the attacks name it a real one)

_**Nicole and other**_

The group where sitting resting Nicole was sitting in the middle of two Dobermon looking at her digivice "don't even think about it", Nicole looked up to see Adam watching her

"do you mind I really don't want you staring at me it a bit to creepy", Wizardmon came up to Adam and whispered something in his ear and Adam smiled

"Keep someone on them and try and slow them down as much as possible", Wizardmon agreed heading to a group of digimon "it seem like your friends have come to help you"

"What"

"It seem like your friends are in that forest we where in well I guess it's a good thing I left a coupe of my friends to greet them", Nicole smirked

"oh sorry I thought you only had one maybe you should introduce them to me but then again I don't think anything brainwashed counts as friends", Nicole then looked at her digivice thinking to herself I'm going to kill that red head dose she not listen or something maybe Jeri forgot to give it to her that better be the reason.

"get up we need to keep going", Lisa kick Nicole on the arm making Nicole shoot up

"right I would advice you not to kick me like that next time you ask me politely or the same thing going to happen again"

"What are you talking about that doesn't make any sense", as soon as Lisa finished her sentence Nicole through a punch hitting Lisa straight in stomach causing her to fall to her knees winded

"dose it make sense now", Adam noticed Lisa was on the ground

"Nicole what did you", running over to helping Lisa up

"I'll get you back for that you bitch"

"come on we need to keep walking", Adam and Lisa walk to the front of the group leaving Nicole to the Dobermon to watch her. They start walking leaving a group of Hagurumon and couple of Clockmon behind

_**The TAMERS**_

Alice opened her eyes to see Wolfdramon standing in front of her Wolfdramon sleeve was up the stinger in her metal claw crushing It in to data "metal claw", her four claws coming out all four off them hitting the Stingmon turning it in to data "are you okay", helping Alice up she nodded as soon as Alice got up another Stingmon aimed at her and Wolfdramon .Wolfdramon notice this quickly picking up Alice and jumping out the way

As soon as they did Kyubimon stood in front of the Stingmon "Fox Tail Inferno", the tamers gathered back together Wolfdramon and Gargomon stayed in front of the tamers

"it seem they're just going down to easy", Henry observed that even the weakest attacks where delteing the digimon

"So you've noticed what happens", Wolfdramon said aiming at any digimon that came near the tamers

"whys that", Henry keeping Suzie right by his side

"it doesn't happen all the time but it seem some of them get weaker when they are being controlled I don't really know why"

"Dose it effect any of our digimon", Henry not really caring about the situation they where in now

"no as long as a digimon has a tamer it wont work on that digimon. A digimon with a partner only follows they're commands no matter what"

There was only one more digimon left it was a Greymon Growlmon had all ready decided that he was taking this on down "Pyro Blast", turning the Greymon in to data. digimon after checking if it was all clear came over to check there partners

Wolfdramon was standing alone next to a tree that had fallen down "hey Wolfdramon" ,the wolf digimon turned around to see Alice "it just to say thanks I guess I owe you one on that", Alice really couldn't say how grateful she was to the digimon

"there no need to thank me you needed help so I help you that doesn't mean you owe me"

"But Wolfdramon I do owe you one you saved my life"

The wolf digimon could tell that Alice was grateful "you know what lets call it even", Alice looked confused this made Wolfdramon laugh a bit "well your helping me find Nicole so I guess that dose make us even"

"well I guess you right ",smiling at the digimon "anyway thanks", walking away from the digimon.

Yeah that's that chapter done wow 2 in a week I'm so happy lol em anyway please R&R and coz I finished this on the night USWNT bet Brazil in the world cup I'm dedicating this chapter to the US woman soccer team best game I've ever seen in my life and I'm British and we're soccer mad I've never seen a team so willing to fight till the end and never give up hope they do well in there next game J


	11. Chapter 11

_**THE TAMER**_

The tamers sat around the fire after deciding to rest for the day after defeating the digimon left behind by Adam and the other in the clock world. All but two tamers where lost in deep thought trying to think of they're next move. Henry looked around at the younger kids "right you three I think it would be better if you go to bed", they done what they where told to save any argument. Him and Rika fought with each other to many time that day and the everybody war getting sick of hearing raised voice trying to shout over each other.

Henry watched three kids and there two digimon go into the four room tent Takato had brought along they deicide that it would be a better idea if the younger kids got the tent. "hey Renamon", the fox digimon turned to it's tamer "take Wolfdramon and check this place out a little bit make sure there nothing coming near here", the fox digimon looked at the wolf digimon waiting for her to follow her.

The Digimon left to search the area "why did you do that", Henry voice growing louder and louder with each word that came out "what if we get attacked again and you sent they two off looking for a fight"

"what I used to send Renamon off to check stuff out all the time last time when we where in the digi world and plus most of the digimon that we've came across since we came here are week most of the time Cybermon dosent need to get involved"

_**IN the tent**_

The younger kids where in the tent listen to the voice of Rika and Henry yelling over each other and the other tamers trying to cam them down. they decided to just stay up and talk for a while "hey Suzie why is your brother always starting arguments with Rika", Ai turned towards her best friend to get a response.

"I don't know it just seem like every time Rika dose something he'll find a reason to shout at her. He's not normally like that last time I saw him like that was when he found me in the digi world by myself that when I met Lopmon. In till we got home then it was like nothing had ever happened but he never really took it out on anyone like this before"

"I'm hoping it's not like this all the time we are here if it is we wont work like a team and that could cause some problems", Marco said his voices full of concern the two girl nodded their heads In agreement

"well lets go then", Suzie stood up the twins past each other a confused look "I mean if we can hurry up and find Nicole we can go home and there doesn't need to be anymore arguments"

Ai didn't even take a second to think about it. "yeah let do it and we will be the hero's this time"

But Marco was different he look at the girls and shook his head "we cant do that they will worry about us and that will just cause more arguments"

"Come on the Marco we'll leave a letter and plus we'll be fine we have Impmon and Lopmon with us", Marco turned to his sister knowing her and Suzie would go even if he didn't.

He sighed "fine but we leave a letter and we don't split up", the girls agreed

"Lopmon Impmon", Suzie called to the digimon who where sitting in the next room they came straight in "come on we're leaving" they didn't get what was happening Suzie and Ai explained while Marco sat quietly.

"what no I wont allow that", Impmon protested "it's not save you cant go gallivanting", Lopmon agreed with what Impmon was trying to tell them.

"Suzie you know as well as I do how dangers this world can be" Lopmon trying to help Impmon out.

"Yeah I know but at that time this world was more dangers than it is now and plus Rika went of be herself when she was our age and so did Ryo and they are fine and also we're not by ourselves unlike they two we have each other"

Impmon turned towards lopmon talking quietly so the tamers couldn't here them "you know if we don't agree they might go by there self and we can't let that happen", Lopmon sighed she knew he was right but she couldn't help but feel a little uneasy letting the three young tamers go out by there self with out the older ones who knews the digi world a lot better than them.

They packet up their stuff and left the tent throw the back entrance so no one could see them.

_**OUTSIDE THE TENT AT THE FIRE**_

"You know I'm fed up with this I'm doing what I think is right so you don't need to always judge me on what I think. yeah I might not be the smartest but I'm not an idiot", Rika was now shouting every word that came out.

"hey come on guys" ,Alice came in between the two tamers trying to cam them down the other tamers didn't know what else they could do. Ryo hated seeing his two friends fight he could under stand why Rika was so angry but he didn't get why Henry was getting so up set about nothing.

"well you could of fouled me", Henry voice was harsh as he replied to Rika as soon as he said it he regretted it but he was not going to admit that he was sorry. He knew if he did he would look like he started this over nothing.

"right I cant do this anymore Renamon" Rika called her digimon

"what are you going to do then huh?", Henry asked in mocking voice

"Henry" Alice was shocked at how he was acting towards Rika

Renamon didn't take that long to get there with Wolfdramon "yes Rika what's the matter" her eyes narrowed on to Henry she knew he was starting up an argument again then her eyes made contact with Rika who just turned to face her. Rika eyes were full of anger and a bit of hurt she was trying to cover up. Making sure the tamers only saw the anger. she could tell that Rika was trying to make sure no one saw how hurt she was and she was doing a good job of it the only reason Renamon could tell was because their emotions where connected to each other.

"we're going Renamon I'm not staying with someone who doesn't trust me" the tamers turned to Rika.

"Rika you cant just go wondering of by yourself", Alice said her voice was now soft for Rika to see how upset she was.

"well I'm not staying here with him", Rika turned to walk away but as she turned Ryo grabbed her arm

"Rika if your going I'm going as well" he looked worried about her his face held a gentle smile that said I'm on your side Rika hated this not that long ago she hated everything about him to his confident attitude even his smile that brightens up the room when he walks in but know she loved it she also loved that goofy smile of his and how he was always the one who she could rely on but to day she wasn't in the mood for his help or for his pity

"who said I wanted you to come with me Akiyama all you do is get in the way" her voice was harsh. Ryo looked hurt she used his last name all the time most of the time it was playful not like that before and she had never really said she didn't want him around well not since last time they where in the digi world together. Rika knew she shouldn't of said that but she just was to angry at Henry.

She pulled her arm away from Ryo who didn't know what else to say as she walk away she heard Alice voice call out to her "wait Rika", she stop but didn't look back "I don't care what you say I'm coming with you" Rika just started walking again she was scared if she started talking again they might realise how hurt she was.

As Alice ran towards her Ryo stopped Alice in her tracks "Alice will you just make sure Rika will be alright" Alice smiled

"you know she didn't mean what she said there"

he gave her his trade mark smile "I know that . make sure she'll be okay" Alice nodded run of to get Rika. But Ryo wasn't sure about Rika not meaning what she said.

_**THE YOUNGER TAMER**_

They walked caring they're bag packs on their shoulders Suzie and Ai where having a conversation about music while Marco stayed quite thinking about how much of a mistake leavening the camp in the night was. Impmon was know beezlemon they thought it would be better if Impmon digivoled Lopmon thought it was a better idea if she just stayed the same someone might notice them if she digivoled her size might give them away and attract someone's attention who may be looking for a fight.

Beezlemon scanned the area making sure nothing was nearby "I don't see anything but something doesn't feel right around this area," Lopmon looked up at the demon lord digimon "it feels like someone is watching us," she knew what he was talking about she felt like this since they took they're first couple of steps out the tent

"what do you think it is?"

"I don't know yet but we better not do anything that might puts them in danger"

"so we wait and see what happens then?" Lopmon asked sounding frustrated she didn't like waiting to see what happens in the digi world when they did just wait nothing good came of it.

"well there's nothing else we can do if we go to attack it there might be more then one and then we would be in trouble and pulse we don't know if it here to harm anyone and I'm not going to waste my strength on something that could just be nothing", Lopmon agreed seeing what Beelemon was talking about.

As they walked a little bit further three digimon came out from the sky landing on their feet in front of the young tamers they where SkullMeramonthey didn't looked happy "look here theirs more of these vermin they must be friends of the other once why don't we teach them a lesson for messing with us", one of SkullMeramon smiled but the smallest of the three didn't say a word

Beezlemon and Lopmon stood in front of their tamer they where quite a bit away from the camp so if anything goes wrong it might be really bad for them

"Suzie" Lopmon yelled at her tamer Suzie became more serious she knew if she didn't take it more serious people could get hurt and out her digivice and blue card from her front pocket of her jeans

"digi modify" Suzie yelled as soon as she swiped the blue card through her digivice Lopmon was surrounded by a bright light the digimon covered they're eyes.

"Lopmon digvole to Antylamon", Lopmon soft voice became louder and stronger "it's been a while since I've digivoled I forgot how big I really was," Lopmon hardly ever turned in to Antylamon she never really needed to and Suzie ask her not to just encase it creped people out to much.

As Antylamon took her first step towards Beezlemon who had two SkullMeramon attacking him her legs where caught on something causing her to trip up as she fell she felt her legs starting to burn. As she hit the ground hard she heard a laugh it was one of the SkullMeramon he had wrapped the fiery blue chain around her leg "now you will know how it feels to see your friends die in front of you while you do nothing", his voice full of hate.

SkullMeramon through a bright blue flame at the young tamers Antylamon tried to get to them before anything could happen but it was no good every time she moved the chains would become tighter burning her legs she swung at the SkullMeramon only to have him jump back. Beezlemon tried to fight his way through the digimon to get to the tamers but it was no use. The other two SkullMeramon they where swinging they're chains left and right making it even more difficult to get to the tamers.

The young tamers where to scared to move out the way frozen in the spot the burning blue flame was coming towards them closing they're eyes tight getting ready for the impact.

_**THE OLDER TAMERS**_

They sat around the fire discussion what they would do next Ryo sat quietly thinking of what Rika said did she mean it or was it just an accident caught up in her emotions. Henry realized he hadn't heard his sister for a while or the others. He stood up walking to the tent. "where are you going", Takato said queries of where his friend was going.

"I've not heard Suzie or the other for awhile I'm just going to check on them", walking inside the tent.

Takato stood up and sat next to Ryo "you know she never meant to say that she was just angry that all and I hope you know that", Ryo looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah I know but when she stopped talking to me because of that stupid rumour about us I don't know it wasn't fair and when I saw her name come up on my phone I was so happy I thought she had finally let it go"

"she has. Trust me if she didn't she would've have deleted your number from her phone you'll see when we all meet up again she'll be fine she wont apologues because you know how she is"

Ryo laughed "yeah I know but when we go home it will just go back to the way it was and I don't want", his smile started to fade

Takato sighed realizing he was going to get anywhere with this "well why don't you talk to her about it you don't know what she will say she might feel the same way", Ryo smiled

"yeah maybe your right"

"That bitch", Henry came rushing out the tent. The tamers looked shocked they never heard Henry say something like that with so much anger in his voice.

"what is it", Takato asked with concern in his voice.

"Suzie, Ai and Marco aren't in the tent"

"what your joking", Kenta said his eyes on the tent expecting it to be a joke waiting for them to come out.

"do I sound like I'm joking", his eyes shot straight at Kenta causing him to flinch "they went of with her"

"what how do you know that", Ryo stood up "she went away with Alice no one else",

"we don't know that they could of followed her", Henry tried to make his point more convincing "we should get everything together and go get them"

Takato standing up now " Henry we are all tired we should get some rest and tomorrow we'll all go out and look for them and if they are with Rika they will be fine and plus they have there digimon with them

"That why we should go right away"

"What do you mean by that", Ryo looked at him his normally cheerful smile was replaced by anger

"you know what I mean she irrespirable she doesn't care about her actions towards anything no matter who's involved"

Ryo laughed sarcastically "this is coming from the person who just cant stop arguing with her causing her to leave right know you shouldn't judge anyone about not caring about they're actions you cant say it her fault this is all your fault", Ryo voice was harsh shocking Henry. His eye dropping to the ground not looking at any of them.

"yeah your right it is my fault I'm sorry I didn't mean to get like this it just last time what happened with Jeri I just don't want anybody to get hurt again like that", Ryo face softened

"I no how you feel I don't want anybody to get hurt as well but think about what you are doing to Rika when you argue over something it doesn't really matter and I know her and Alice wont let anything happen to Suzie and the other", Henry feeling a bit better smiled at Ryo "just when we meet back up just don't say anything ok", Henry nodded in agreement

"right now that's all sorted we should get some rest and we will try and find them tomorrow.", Takato said yawning

Well that's me finished this chapter just to let anyone know there has been a new digimon season coming out this will be number 7 so hopefully it will be as good as the 6th one it is still xros wars so should be quite interesting to see how they carry it on


	12. Chapter 12

_**Adam and the others **_

It was midnight at the desert in the digi world. Everyone was asleep even the two dobermon that where meant to be watching Nicole they might have been brain washed but that doesn't mean they don't need to sleep.

Nicole looked around to make sure the coast was clear as she slowly got up making sure she didn't wake the Dobermons sleeping near her as she walked away from the large group she heard someone sigh stopping on the spot "damn it" she breathed out. Turning towards where the sigh had came from but to her surprise it was the wizardmon his eyes wide full of sadness.

"Why did you stop this is your only time to run," Nicole looked confused.

"Aren't you going to stop me," the wizardmon shook his head "what's with you why are you here, your not brainwashed."

"It doesn't matter you need to get going if you don't they'll catch you" Nicole smiled "why are you smiling hurry up and go"

"No," the wizardmon stood still trying to think of what to say "I'm not going in till you tell me why you're here you know what these guy want to do don't you".

"yes I know but it might be the only way for me to go back to the human world."

Nicole looked confused "what do you mean why do you want to go to human world," all of a sudden Nicole realized something " you have a partner don't you"

"kind off you see I'm not this person first digimon"

"what do you mean by first digimon"

"they had one before me he was a good friend of mine," he sighed "he died by saving his friends, he ask me to replace him as a partner so they wouldn't be lonely"

_**Flash back**_

The day he died his data came to me asking me if I could become his tamers new partner I didn't know what to say but as I was about to answer him his data disappeared so I diced to do it, be someone digimon. I remember going to see his partner to tell her but she looked so sad I couldn't just tell her that I was meant to replace him I couldn't do that so I came back to the digi world but I couldn't forget it my friend ask me to do something for him his last request and I back out. So I saw Adam and a hole load of digimon following him so I joined in. I thought if I stayed he would bring through me to the human world and I could give it another go but he left a group of us behind and only brought the weaker ones.

_**End of flash back**_

The wizardmon hung his head in shame "ha do you really think she wants a replacement partner," the wizardmon looked up surprised at what Nicole had said " no no I didn't mean it in a bad way I meant to say you cant replace a friend no matter how hard you try but the only thing you can do is be their for them. They wont forget about there last partner but you can be they're knew friend"

The Wizardmon smiled "thanks," then looking around "right I've told you my story you have to hurry up and go"

"Fine but you have to come with me"

"I cant I need to stay"

"no you don't you can come with me I can get you out of here but you need to come with me please trust me I want to help you"

"fine but you head out first and I'll come look for you in five minutes," Nicole look at him "I will I promise but first I need to make sure no one is watching us or who might follow us if there is I can take them out easily, if you want me to trust you then you trust me"

Nicole nodded her head in agreement "fine but I'm trusting you here so I expect to see you in five minutes," turning away and run as fast as she could.

_**The young tamers **_

The young tamers stood holding their breath, eyes closed waiting for the impact of the SkullMeramon attack. Beelzemon started shooting rapidly at the SkullMeramons blocking him, Anterlamon desperately trying to break free of the burning chain that was wrapped around her legs. "Golding wall" the young tamers open their eyes to a familiar voice and their a digimon that looked exactly like a young women stood in front of twilling her staff so it made a barrier protecting the teams.

"Sakuyamon" they yelled happy to she her.

"are use ok?", Sakuyamon looked over her shoulder to see the three tamers nodding their head. "Alice stay with them", the blond stood right in front of them when Sakuyamon went to help Anterlamon. "Amethyst Wind" amine at the digimon who was still holding the fiery chain, marking an X in the air a blast of wind to the place of the X this forced him to let go and jump out the way of the incoming wind.

Beelzemon finally broke through the two digimon and stood next to Sakuyamon and Anterlamon how was now struggling to stand on her feet, the three stood in defensive stance. "so now you humans think you can in to the digi world and start slaughtering digimon" everybody looked at each other confused.

"what do you mean slaughtering" Sakuyamon ask her voice firm as if demanding an answer.

"you know your friends with the digimon" shouting at them his voices echoing through the air

"wait was it a boy with two girls with him" Sakuyamon asked him as she knew more than anybody with them.

"what no it was six tamers" Suzie and Marco looked at each other confused.

"we swear to you we don't know any other tamer than four other tamers and they split up over the digi world", Ai said her voice full of concern

"how do we know it wasn't your friends and your just saying that so we don't kill", the other SkullMeramon jumped in.

"because I'll take care of them myself if I have to", this was Rika talking knowing her feeling had never changed she was still ashamed of what she did in the past and now she was still trying to redeem herself.

"Rika", Suzie said her voice so quite she wasn't even sure she had said it.

The three SkullMeramon looked at each other then nodded as if they where discussion something. "fine then we'll leave it up to you but if we see humans demanding their digimon to kill another digimon in cold blood we wont hesitate to get Zhuqiaomon and you know what happened the last time don't you." and with that they ran away.

The digimon and Rika dedigivoled, Suzie ran over to Lopemon picking her up and took her backpack off slipping Lopemon in so she could rest a bit. "right who stupid idea was it to take off", Rika looked at the young her anger the tamer not saying a ward

Suzie finally spoke up "we thought it would be better to split up and try to look for them ourselves, and why are you not at the campsite then"

"yeah its better to have everybody worry about you yeah that's a good idea. It noun of your business and do you know who's going to get the blame for this", the tamer looked down at their feet.

"Rika that's enough I think they learned they're lesson", Rika just rolled her eyes.

"fine then", as she looked at Renamon trying to figure out what to do "right then you should start heading back then and when Henry ask tell him not my idea",

"Rika" Renamon looked at her partner, Rika shrugged her shoulders as to say what.

"no we're going with you guys their only two of you and only one of you have a digimon", Alice looked down at her digivice that was hanging of her jeans Rika saw this and instead of arguing with them she just walked away Renamon Alice flowed behind they knew it was better to let them come than let them wonder the digi world.

Rika thought to herself `man why did I get stuck babysitting well it could be worse I could be stuck with Kazu and Kenta, I need to make sure Alice is all right.

_**NICOLE**_

She started walking watching everything around her being cautious of what direction she was going in. "This isn't good I need to work out what I'm going to do if I get attacked"

"well what have I told you about talking to yourself people might think your crazy", hearing a familiar voice Nicole turned wish she hadn't. her eyes widened "miss me?".

Hey it took ages for me to get a chance to finish it due to computer problems and the broken hand didn't help and I was so sure I was going to get this up about three weeks ago but the laptop charger decided to die on me AWW well I got it up anyway should have the next one up soon.


	13. Chapter 13

_**ADAM **_

The Wizardmon sat on a rock staring at the moon ten minutes had gone past since Nicole had left he knew he waited longer than he promised but he had to be sure it was save to go. Standing up and turning in the direction Nicole lest in. Then seeing four digimon approach he stiffened up waiting to see what was going to happen.

He could see one of them was a DarkLizardmon (in s3 episode 13) a small boy stood next to him he looked like the younger one of the six, Examon (s6 episode 62) a teenage girl with pig tails holding up her bright orange hair, Craniamon (s5 episode39) a boy who had his hands in his pocket his silver hair stood out the most out of all of them, and finally Lucemon in his real form (Lucemon chaos mode) a boy with spiky blond walk fur there behind the rest, a fierce looking bunch of digimon he also saw 6 humans accompanying them. He then realized that one of them where Nicole. His eyes widened "damn it she been caught", his voice nothing more than a whisper. He decide he should pretend that he was brain washed again.

The group of digimon and humans stopped as soon as they reached their destination. A girl with dark brown hair walked up to the boy lying on the ground fast asleep. "hey wake up", kicking his foot as she yelled at him.

"Rachel what are you doing here?", whipping his eyes as he slowly got up.

"well I was here on a little trip and I found this one wondering about", she pointed at Nicole who was still in shock. "you are meant to get rid of her do you under stand that," as he tried to explain her voice just got louder "did you think I wouldn't notice because you where in the digi world you promised me that you would get rid of her", Nicole looked confused as she looked at the two then it click.

"wait your not here to get new digimon are you?", Rachel laughed.

"now you get it", she smiled "since Frigimon died I cant allow you to live why'll he doesn't", raising her voice at the blond haired girl.

"So you presented that you where the innocent one not taking any of the blame how pathetic are you you need to realise that you're the only one to blame for what happened", Nicole looked across to the boy who was standing with his head down "you and him". Adam looked up.

"don't talk rubbish you always acted better than me you always tried to show of", Rachel screamed at Nicole her voice full of hate " so you forced me to try to catch up to you always protecting me or Adam taking the credit for everything"

"You know what I am sorry for one thing that Frigimon got stuck with you as a partner he deserved better than someone like you", she answered back her voice cold. She noticed the DarkLizardmon step forward as she spoke it eyes full blood thirst, Nicole couldn't help the fear in her heart she knew she was way out numbered to even having a chance to fight back even if Wizardmon fought with her she new up against digimon it would be like committing suicide.

"Stay DarkLizardmon", the young boy commanding the digimon to step back, it was obvious that the digimon was struggling to listen but it finally forced itself to stay. "anyway Rachel we need to get back now"

"fine then, Adam we don't have the digi portal device could you open it up for us", Nicole putting her hand on her digivice that was now hanging from her back pocket.

"where is it?", Adam asked confused.

"well two of my team that I just recruited a couple of days ago where in a rush to get back so I gave them it."

"Wait your now recruiting more people to join why?", Adam questioned her.

"You know I want to make sure this world is save so why not the more people that help the safer the world", she smiled but it was obvious she was hiding something.

"your lying", Nicole yelled "the only way for you to get back is for me to open another portal and like hell I'm going to do that and let twisted people like you back into the real world"

"Ha you don't know that much do you that was the old way of getting through but we figured out a new way", as she talked Adam pulled out a cell phone pressing the number 1 button a portal opened behind him.

"you cant, Adam close it", as Nicole demeaned Adam to close the gate but the only thing she could was watch as they exit through the portal closing behind them "what do you think your you know for a fact that she doesn't want to help people"

"yeah well if I don't help them I would be the one that's going to die"

"you're a coward, you would rather see your family or friend hurt so you don't, you worse than scum your just vermin", his eyes widened at the comment.

"Lisa", Adam shouted at the stunned girl "lets go your rest is over", turning around to walk away.

_**RIKA TEAM**_

Alias heard a beeping noise coming from her bag thing she know what it was confused she asked the other to stop so she could investigate, as she dug deeper into her she pulled out her digivice "huh, that shouldn't be happing" everybody just looked at her "it the compass it going out of control"

Alias stood up and not thinking she ran straight a head of the group "Alias wait where are you going", Rika yelled at the blond haired girl "Renamon lets go", ready to run of in the direction of the blond haired girl "Wolfdramon you do me a favour and catch up to her quick", nodding her head the wolf digimon was the first to go after her.

_**ALIAS AND WOLFDRAMON**_

Wolfdramon caught up to Alias quite quick running beside her "what do you think your doing it dangerous to run in the digi world by yourself", Alias never responded the digimon just continued running beside her.

`this must be it I've had this weird felling ever since we step foot into the digi world` looking at her digivice "we should be getting closer, Wolfdramon can you sense any digimon close"

"There are several near by", she looked at the ex-tamer "why do you ask", but not getting answer.

_**10 MINUTES LATER**_

Alias and Wolfdramon came across a gang of digimon surrounding a dog type digimon. Alias face lit up but soon dropped as she saw the large dog trying to defend itself from 3 large WaruMonzaemon .

"OH NO!" she said in a panic like as she ran towards the digimon it was like her digivice reacted to the sound of her voice beeping and flashing like it was setting of some kind of alarm.

"Huh what's happening", the giant Dobermon then suddenly surrounded by light " Dobermon dig vole to Cerberumon", light faded away and standing in the place of the Dobermon was a giant was armed dog with dog like heads protecting it shoulder and sharp knife like claws half way up it shin. "now it more of a fair fight isn't it?"

Wolfdramon stood in front of Alias to protect her from any danger "Wolfdramon can you help him?", Wolfdramon just shook her head "what why", the blond shouted at her.

"Well if I could dig vole would only be to champion and plus seem like you have understated him", the girl looked past the wolf digimon to see that Cerberumon has already took out 2 of the bear like digimon.

"Wow, that was fast", the girl look a bit shocked.

"you shouldn't be that surprised", the blond girl looked up at Wolfdramon then decided to look at her digivice.

A picture of the dog pop up on the device "Cerberumon an ultimate digimon daemon beast type"

"portal of darkness" Cerberumon roared out as his two shoulder protectors open up his eyes glowed a light blue colour before shootings out a black sphere from its mouth. The bear type digimon was struck straight in the chest before being sucked into the darkness.

Alias ran passed Wolfdramon to greet her old companion, digivoling to Dobermon again " Alias" the Dobermon yelled out running towards the girl as they met in the middle she throw her arms around the Dobermon neck she couldn't help the tears flow from her eyes she felt like she was reuniting with her best friends that she hadn't seen in year (well it is like that isn't it)

Rika and the other finally caught up to see Wolfdramon standing by herself staring into the distance, running up then see Alias standing with a Dobermon. Rika thought the worst and ready to run to Alias but she was stopped by Wolfdramon blocking her way "just wait here" Rika then looked up at the wolf digimon then she looked at the her friend.

"no that cant be. How can this be", Rika looked shocked at the two.

Well that me finished this chapter try and get new one up as soon as. J


End file.
